


Wolf Blood

by VoidSterekOTP



Series: Wolf Blood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Eternal Sterek, F/M, FeralStiles, Helpful Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical stiles, Multi, PTSD, Pack Feels, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Derek, Re-Civilisation, Scisaac - Freeform, Slow Build, Stiles will get better, Stilinski Family Feels, long term fic, sterek, supportive pack, wild Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 3 years since Stiles Stilinski disappeared. He was merely 14 when he was drugged and taken away from his omega friends and his Father.  The whole town searched for him for months on end  in a desperate attempt to bring the young boy home to the Sheriff, but to no avail. When the Towns searches began to dissipate that is when the omegas really got involved, they followed every single lead possible and were on constant alert in hopes that they would catch the stilinski boys scent.</p><p>THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP: Wolf Blood-Where you belong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

Its been 3 years since Stiles Stilinski disappeared. He was merely 14 when he was drugged and taken away from his omega friends and his Father. The whole town searched for him for months on end in a desperate attempt to bring the young boy home to the Sheriff, but to no avail. When the Towns searches began to dissipate that is when the omegas really got involved, they followed every single lead possible and were on constant alert in hopes that they would catch the stilinski boys scent.

Stiles had no idea where he was headed but he felt a pull to carry on going. Four years he was caged and made to fight, he was made to become what he feared most. A murderer. He was stumbling through the forest eyes glowing electric purple, he barely had a scrape of humanity left but he knew he wanted to go home. 

Stiles stopped running and began to growl when he saw lights in the distance. He thought about approaching but quickly changed his mind when his next meal caught his eye. he went into stealth mode and made his way towards the wounded deer. as the scent of blood filled his nostrils he completely lost himself and attacked ripping into the animals flesh. Stilinski only stopped when he caught the scent of another wolf. An alpha. Stiles looked up from his meal to find a pair of crimson red eyes staring down at him. The man was tall and wore a dangerous expression. Stiles flashed his purple eyes in challenge and rose to his feet. He knew he was strong and could take on anyone who posed a threat.

"This is Hale territory, you can either leave or ill rip your throat out, with my teeth."  
The words made stiles flinch although he had no idea what the broody alpha was saying he knew there was a threat there. Stiles was about to attack when the alphas scent hit his nose again. It was familiar and warm. it was a scent that promised safety and protection. Stiles took a tentative step forward and bared his neck in submission before he cowered and whimpered. Before anything else could be done three more wolves appeared they froze when they saw the sight before them. There lost friend sat cowered by a tree wearing filthy ripped jeans and a white Henley with obvious claw marks through it. The boy was covered head to toe in mud and blood and had multiple scars and fresh wounds smothering his small body. His hair was long and matted and a scraggily beard was forming on the young mans chiselled face. The three betas were in shock. Scott crying his eyes out, Isaac whimpering and jackson who looked about ready to kill anyone who ever came in contact with his friend. Derek on the other hand stood staring at his betas watching there reactions over the filthy omega.

"Stiles, is it really you?" Jackson asked warily to the shivering mess by the tree. Stiles just looked up at him before sniffing at the air and leaping onto him and attaching himself to Jacksons legs.  
Derek growled out a warning but was shut down by Scott and Isaac.  
"omg its him, its actually him" Scott cried out  
"we need to get him inside!" Isaac turned to his alpha awaiting his approval. Derek just nodded still confused as to what the heck was going on.

'Who is this boy' Derek thought to himself as they dragged a growling stiles into the loft.  
"He's a wolf!" Isaac yelled when stiles flashed his eyes and bared his fangs.  
"Why are his eyes purple?" Scott asked Derek with a puppy dog expression on his face. Derek just shrugged he had only seen purple eyes on a wolf once which hadn't ended well but he is pretty sure that, that species no longer exists.

"Take him to the basement, use the equipment for the Full moon to chain him up!" Derek growled out. his betas weren't happy with the idea of chaining their friend up but they knew they couldn't defy their alpha and that stiles apparently liked to bite and scratch. After stiles had been secured the three betas made their way back into the living area all looking excited but slightly exhausted as well.

"Who the hell is he?" Derek roared out, the three betas flinched but composed there selves and spoke up.  
"Stiles went missing when we were 14, the whole town searched for him but there were no traces of him anywhere. He literally just vanished." Scott told Derek  
"And why have I never heard about him?"  
"It hurt to much to talk about, he helped us when we turned and he practically saved our lives a couple of times." Jackson growled at Derek.  
"We never gave up on him but we had to at least try to move on incase he didn't return. He's like our brother and you will accept him as part of our pack." Isaacs words were filled with aggression but Derek just looked at him raised his eyebrows and flashed his eyes.  
"I agree he needs an alpha. And I can already feel the bond between you all. Stiles is feral and will need to be re-civilised. Can you handle that?"  
He was suddenly being tackled to the floor by his three boys being smothered with 'thank you alpha' over and over.  
They were all soon brought out of their puppy pile when the sound of stiles whimpering and claws slashing at the restraints caught their attention.


	2. Reunited

Stiles has no idea where he is and once again he is chained to a wall. Another freaking wall! He thought the familiar scents would offer a form of comfort but no. They just had to chain him up, like he had been for all those years. So he started to do what he did best, he began to whimper and whine whilst attempting to claw at the restraints around his wrists and ankles, he is used to the pain that is caused by doing this so at least he could ignore that. He really did despise being restrained.   
Stiles head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching. His wolf inside of him screaming at him to 'fight', but these people used to be friends, well minus the broody Alpha so maybe he could at least try not to maul them... Right?

"Stiles, it's me Scotty. Do you remember me? And Isaac? You seemed to recognise Jackson? We really missed you buddy" Scott tries whilst reaching a shaky hand out to his wild friend who he once called his brother. Stiles really wants to understand what's being said properly but he just can't seem to grasp it, he still knows some simple words and sentences but when your brainwashed into expecting pain if you use your own language you eventually just learn to forget it. He is snapped back out of his thoughts when The alpha speak up.

"Stiles do you understand us?"   
Stiles takes a deep breath and decides to speak the language he knows best.  
"Można mówić po polsku?" He is met with 4 surprised and confused expressions but figures he should carry on.  
"Mój ojciec może mnie zrozumieć"  
"We don't know what you're saying stiles" Derek replies with a hint of agitation in his voice,  
"Chcę mojego tato! TATO TATO!"   
"Hey buddy it's okay! It's okay. Just try and relax?" Jackson says in hushed tones raising his hand to try and reassure him but pulling away quickly when met with glowing eyes and fangs.  
"Derek take the chains off he will be okay! there's 4 of us and 1 of him. We can handle it." Scott trys to reason.  
"He stinks. the three of you need to try and get him into the shower and get him cleaned up. I'm going to call the sheriff." 

Scott is the first to move although he slows down when he kneels to begin to un chain his brother, looking up to stiles as if to ask for his permission before touching him.  
It's a struggle to get the feral teen into the shower long enough for them to begin to clean him but with the power of three betas they somehow manage it and they even mange to shave the unkempt beard. Admittedly it takes Isaac holding Stiles' head and Jackson holding his body but they manage none the less. They all silently take note of the incredible amount of bruises and scars covering the body of their friend, wondering what the heck happened to him but staying quiet to bring it up at a later date.

Meanwhile Derek is downstairs pacing whilst waiting for the Sheriff to pick up. As alpha he knows to be wary of this boy especially if he is want he thinks he is but he also knows the teens father should be made aware of the situation. After the fifth ring He picks up.   
"Derek its 4am what the hell do you want?"  
"Mr Stilinski I'm sorry for calling at this time but something's happened tonight."  
"What is it?" The sheriff sounds worn and tired  
"Your son" he took a deep breath   
"Your son is here"   
Derek can hear the muffled sound of the sheriff slipping out of bed and moving around before he speaks again.  
"I'm coming over."   
"Mr Stilin-" Derek starts but the Sheriff has already hung up.  
15 minutes later and the Sheriff is in the lift going up to Derek's loft to see his only boy for the first time in 3 years. He is shaking slightly and is struggling to hold it together. 'What if he doesn't recognise me?' the sheriff thought to himself before pushing those thoughts far into the back of his mind and just hoping for the best.

"STILES, STILES!!" The sheriff calls out when he gets into Derek's loft.  
"Sheriff I need you to calm down, he is upstairs with Scott, Jackson and Isaac." Derek approached with a calm tone.  
"I want to see my son!"   
"Mr Stilinski. I don't know what Stiles was like before he was gone but right now from what I've seen I can tell you he is more in touch with his animal side than his human side. He also isn't speaking English and we haven't had the chance to figure out what language it is."  
"I don't care let me see my boy!" the sheriff is growing more and more impatient but luckily before Derek can reply they are interrupted by a stampede of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.  
"TATO!!!" Stiles yells when he sees his father and tackles him into a big hug.  
"Son, your okay now. I'm here. Dads here" the sheriff Reassures whilst holding his son close for the first time in what feels like forever.  
"Everything's going to be okay Genim... I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far, I hope to upload maybe once or twice a week. Thank you for reading and translations will be at the end of chapters.  
> "Można mówić po polsku?"  
> Can you speak polish?  
> "Mój ojciec może mnie zrozumieć"  
> My father may understand me  
> "Chcę mojego tato"   
> I want my dad  
> "tato"   
> Dad


	3. Acceptance

10am and the Hale loft is louder than it has been in a long time. The sound of the betas chatting and making breakfast, the sound of Scott chasing stiles and the sound of stiles yelling at Scott in Polish, all filling the large, open space. Derek makes his way to the bottom of the stairs still rubbing the sleep from his eyes only to be tackled by an excited looking stiles who instantly begins to scent him. Derek looks up to the rest of the pack seeing them all trying to hold back their laughter. Derek hides the smile threatening to creep onto his face and replaces it with an eye roll before pushing the boy off of him.

"jesteś taki sourwolf" Stiles says whilst walking away from the alpha and over to his dad who is still laughing at what he has just said. Derek just glares at the boy and shoots a questioning glance over to the Sheriff who just shakes his head and chuckles again.  
"Der, I think you should call a pack meeting. Explain to everyone what's going on'" Isaac says whilst sipping his coffee and watching stiles climb all over Scott. Derek just hums in agreement with Isaac and sends a group text to his betas.

To: Pack  
From: Derek Hale  
[Pack Meeting today at 2pm. Usual place. Attendance mandatory don't be late!-DH]

After Mr Stilinski leaves for work the rest of the morning is filled with the three friends trying their hardest to talk to stiles.

"come on Scott seriously and kids book?" Jackson scoffs   
"It might help! he used to love this book. Plus I don't see you trying anything!"   
Scotts voice grew louder and Stiles looks into his eyes before looking over to Isaac then Jackson and finally letting his eyes wander over to Derek. Scott's sudden outburst makes stiles' blood run cold he closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath however when he opens his eyes he doesn't see the friendly faces anymore. He's back in the hell hole he called home for 3 years and its like hes reliving one of the worst moments. There is blood, so much blood the smell of iron making him gag the sound of someone screaming in pure agony filled his ears. He can feel his chest growing tighter and his breathing becoming more and more shallow, he puts his hands over his ears trying to block out the terrible noise. 'Oh crap' he thinks to himself he slowly opens his eyes to try and count his fingers. 'This isn't real' he tells himself 'Its over, im not there' he is practically gasping for air now and his hands are shaking, the betas try to comfort him but he just growls and attempts to claw them. Before stiles even registers what he's about to do the words leave his lips, the words come out loud and shaky   
"Poprzez moc ziemi zabierz mnie do snu"   
Everything becomes still and silent he can feel himself slowly being eased into sleep but still he holds on long enough to call out for Derek before he lets himself fall unconscious. 

"What the fuck just happened!" Jackson says angrily   
"oh my god this is all my fault" Scott runs his hands through his hair, he is shaking slightly but luckily Isaac is there to comfort him. "Its not your fault love" Isaac soothes placing a kiss to Scotts forehead.  
"It looks as though stiles has severe PTSD, raised voices could be a trigger so keep that in mind for the future. Jackson go and put him to bed we need to meet the rest of the pack and discuss this" Derek orders  
"Derek what did he say? he said something and then passed out. well apart from saying your name" Jackson adds cheekily smirking in his direction, Derek just huffs out a sigh and shakes his head.

30 minutes later*

"I have asked you to come here today due to the fact that Isaac, Jackson and Scott's friend has returned. He is staying at my loft and he will be integrated into our pack, by the looks of things he has been through a lot over the past 3 years he has been missing. He is still grasping his humanity and is struggling with English but with the help from all of us I feel he could become a great asset to our pack."   
Derek looks around at his betas waiting for some sort of response.  
"Is he a danger to us?" Ethan speaks up  
"If he was a danger to us do you really think I would allow him to be on my territory?" Ethan looks over to his brother as if silently asking him to back him up, Aiden just shrugs and turns back to his alpha.  
"We will all help bring stiles back to himself, no matter how long it takes. He appears to have already accepted me as his alpha so I am asking you all if you are willing to accept him a pack member" The betas all look at one another before Isaac, Scott and Jackson speak up first all three speaking in unison.  
"We accept him, Alpha" next to speak up are Ethan and Aiden "Us to, Alpha" finally followed by Boyd who just nods and then Erica, Liam, Kira and Lydia.  
"There is one more thing I need to make you aware of." He pauses looks around and then carry's on. "Stiles is going to need to be protected whilst he gets himself together, Although he may appear to be like us. He isn't." The betas all look confused   
"I have only come across his kind once and until I saw stiles I was sure that his species were extinct. It may also offer an explanation as to why he was taken in the first place." Liam looks at Derek silently asking permission to speak, after he gets a nod in return he asks the question that is on everyone's mind.  
"Then what is he?" Derek crosses his arms over his chest and smirks slightly.  
"He is a Wolf blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jesteś taki sourwolf"  
>  you are such a sourwolf  
> "Syn, będzie miło derek"  
>  son, be nice to Derek!  
> "Poprzez moc ziemi zabierz mnie so snu"   
> by the power of the earth take me to sleep


	4. The ruler of all

"That’s not possible" The sound of chattering and gasping fill the clearing in the forest.  
"I assure you it is. I also didn’t believe it at first but after speaking briefly with Deaton I am sure." Derek spoke over his betas.  
"Erm guys, I'm still kind of new to this wolf thing… what's a wolf blood?" Liam giggles to try and hide his nervousness.  
"Liam a Wolf blood is only like the most powerful creature that ever lived!" Lydia tells him whilst inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. Derek coughs to get his betas attention back.

"Someone that is a wolf blood, not only holds certain werewolf traits but they are also extremely powerful mages. Because of the power that they possess in the early 1900's they were hunted and trained to be weapons or they were sold on the black market. eventually because of this to everyone's knowledge they became extinct."   
"from what I have seen of stiles, he has claws, fangs and seems to have extra strength. His eyes also glow purple. A wolf bloods eyes can vary depending on what colour their core magic is and as far as I am aware purple means elemental magic. However there have been rare cases in the past were one has possessed every kind of magic possible, making them one of the most powerful, dangerous and darkest creatures on earth."   
Everyone looks in shock as Derek is explaining the true nature of this creature he is about to carry on when Lydia beats him to it.  
"There is also this old Legend that I read in one of Argent's books. I can't remember it very well but it was something about reincarnation I think." Lydia smiles when she finishes and looks to Derek to see if knows anymore on the subject.

"Lydia is correct. There is an ancient script that depicts the reincarnation of Alaricus the powerful ruler of all, who used to protect innocents from the supernatural world however he was also dangerous and supposedly gave in to the darkness. Over the years wolf bloods were being hunted and abused more frequently some even made into weapons. The script says that after the last wolf blood is killed Someone will be born with the powers of Alaricus"

Silence falls over the pack as they let what has been said settle in.  
"So that thing stiles said earlier before he passed out… was that magic?" Jackson asks hesitantly. Derek thinks for a moment before replying.  
"I believe it could have been but without knowing what he said I can't be certain."  
Jackson nods before looking to Scott and Isaac. "We should head back, he might be awake"  
Derek nods and dismisses the pack agreeing they were going to introduce everyone to stiles in a couple of days.

20 minutes later and they are back at the loft they are surprised to see stiles sat on the kitchen side eating hell of a lot of food. "Dereeekkk" Stiles calls out over a mouthful of cheetos and runs over to scent his alpha, Derek feels a slight pull in his chest to hug the boy back but pushes the feeling away wanting to ignore what it might mean.  
"Hello stiles, nice to see you up and about again" Derek grimaces as he realises stiles is wiping the crumbs off of his mouth onto his shirt. Stiles pulls back and looks at his friends he wants nothing more than to have a conversation with them but he just cocks his head to the side and lists off their names whilst pointing at each of them "Scott, Isaac, Jackson" the betas can't stop smiling at hearing their friends voice again and feeling as though it could be considered as a little bit of progress. All of a sudden they are watching Stiles try and climb onto his alphas back. Derek instantly goes stiff and tenses whilst stiles tries to nibble on his ear, the betas can't stop laughing and Jackson starts to video it to send to the rest of the pack.  
"Enough!" Derek says through gritted teeth before shaking the boy off of him, stiles whimpers and flashes his eyes at the alpha, everyone feels the tension in the room get thicker as stiles walks towards Derek, their instant reaction is to protect their alpha so they move to stand next to him. They can see stiles shaking slightly and his eye colour intensifying, stiles looks at them all and stamps his foot which is shortly followed by a loud clap of thunder, they all flinch, wide eyed and turn to look out of the window. Isaac giggles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck "coincidence?" he says and is met with 3 eye rolls. 

When they turn back around Stiles is happily back in the kitchen minding his own business, he briefly looks up at them and smiles before turning back to the jar of peanut butter that he's found.   
Derek orders his betas upstairs, Scott is the first to speak "sooo, apparently he doesn’t like being told what to do either." he laughs and shakes his head   
"We really need to be careful around him right now he seems…unstable" Derek tells the boys  
"well that’s the understatement of the century" Jackson laughs and Isaac speaks up  
"maybe we should take him to that small diner on the edge of town at some point, get him out of here and around people again. it might make him control himself better especially if he has the same motives as that Alarica person."   
"Alaricus" Derek corrects   
"pssht that’s what I said, but if he is like then surely he won't lose control around innocent people will he?"  
The betas all look hopeful that Derek will say that it would be okay to take stiles out.  
"1. we have no idea if this Alaricus legend is really true 2. if it is true and stiles has the power of said person there is a chance stiles has no idea how powerful he is. And 3. he could be dangerous"   
He is met with three groans as they realise he actually has a point, he can't help but smirk until Jackson also makes a valid point.  
"But wont taking him out maybe help us determine whether he is or not?" Derek thinks for a moment before coming up with something that may keep everyone happy.  
"Let me speak to Argent and Deaton and find out more on this. In the meantime you introduce him to the rest of the pack and maybe try and train with him and in 2 days we will take him out. But I want someone with him all of the time to keep an eye on him."   
He is thanked profusely before they run off downstairs to be with stiles again. Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair   
'Why is everything so complicated'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it means a lot please let me know what you think :) I've decided I'm going to upload Tuesday's, Thursday's and Sunday's :)


	5. Control

"STILES, STOP!" Ethan and Aiden run full speed to rip stiles off of Erica. As they approach, stiles jumps back and stands in a low stance over the injured wolf. "BOYD, GET DEREK!" Liam shouts at the quietest beta, Boyd runs off in the direction of the burnt down Hale house and howls as a request for Derek to come and assist them.

"Stiles calm down okay just breathe. it's just training we aren't going to hurt you, I'm sorry if I scared you" Erica tries to reason, stiles snaps his head around to look at her, a menacing look on his face. The ground starts to shake and the pack all get into their attack stances. Luckily before anything can be taken any further Derek charges into the clearing in full alpha form and plows into stiles, knocking him down. He pins his arms above his head and roars in his face using all the authority he has.

"SUBMIT!" Derek growls out more animal than human, stiles just raises his head and attempts to bite the furious alpha "I SAID SUBMIT!" stiles tries his hardest to refuse the order but realises he can't disobey his alpha so in the end he relaxes his body, raises his head to left and bares his neck to his alpha. Derek takes the opportunity to make stiles an official member of his pack, he lets his fangs elongate and bites into his neck. Stiles whimpers as Derek pulls away, he's up in an instant scenting his alpha "Przykro mi, alfa" stiles whimpers still rubbing his cheek against Derek's neck. Although Derek has no idea what stiles says he can tell by his scent it is some sort of apology "It's okay pup, that’s enough for today."

Derek looks around at his pack all in various stances. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell happened?" Derek flashes his eyes and looks to Erica "He is really strong so we all came at him from different directions to put him off and try to see if he could handle it. Well physically he could but I think it like triggered something" Derek grips Stiles' arm as he felt him edge forward and growl at the blonde beta. "I know I said to try and include him but if you agree I don’t think he should be involved until he is more adjusted! That’s enough for today I'll meet you all at Argents later."

Back at the loft the sheriff takes his turn at keeping an eye on his son whilst Derek leaves in his black Camero to go and meet the pack at Chris's.

"Son I know you can speak English. You need to push yourself okay. I know it's hard and your probably scared but I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, please Stiles talk to me." Stiles lifts his head to make eye contact with his father, his dad's right, he knows if he pushes hard enough he will be able to speak English again, it's just pushing past that initial fear of what used to happen. Stiles takes a deep breath and says the first thing he thinks of. "Missed you"

Although its simple the sheriff looks at his son and let's a smile form on his face although it falters slightly when he sees how apprehensive his boy is.

"I know you haven't been back long but do you think you could tell me or the pack, maybe Derek? what you went through? Or at least give it a go? I know it is a lot to ask but we might be able to help more or understand better" Mr Stilinski rests his hand on his sons knee looking at him reassuringly, he knows it's a long shot but the sooner stiles can talk about it the sooner they can help him get back to normal. 

*meanwhile* 

"So you're sure he's a wolf blood." Chris asks Derek eyeing him sceptically.

"100% and if I wasn't sure before, after what I've seen today and from what I'm feeling through the pack bond I am certain." Chris runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"And you think he could be the reincarnation of this Alaricus?"

"I am not sure. That's why I wanted to speak to you first before making assumptions, to see if you had heard of the legend or know if it was real." 

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife after the events of the morning the betas are quieter than usual and on edge just wanting to figure out what stiles is and how to help him gain more control.

"From what I know, the legend is real. It's a long shot and we won't know for certain until he is back to himself or he tells us what happened to him." Chris looks at Derek who appears to be deep in thought.

"Well hopefully Mr Stilinski can get him to talk. If not we will just have to be patient and wait him out." Chris eyes the pack carefully.

"Well in the meantime I think it's best to keep an eye on stiles and his behaviour and just be careful. If he is like Alaricus he will be extremely powerful." 

The pack all thank Chris for his time before heading their separate ways. Leaving Derek to head back to the loft alone for the first time since stiles' return. The sheriff is on a night shift so as Derek arrives Mr Stilinski heads off to work, leaving him alone with the teen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit pleased. 

As the evening presses on stiles slowly starts to edge closer to his alpha. Derek can feel the familiar pull in his chest, although he knows what it may mean he doesn’t push the boy away, instead he lets stiles and himself find comfort in the near touch.

"Derek?" Stiles is jittery and Derek can smell his anxiety rolling off in waves.

"Pup, you don't have to be afraid of me you know? you are part of my pack and I will protect you. But I need you to tell me what to protect you from"

Stiles leans in closer to Derek he lets his hand make a fist in Derek's sweater and he breathes in his alphas scent. He looks up to meet Derek's eyes before leaning in and whispering so quietly no human would hear.

"The Valourex".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated! Thank you for sticking with it :)


	6. The darkness

To:Chris Argent  
From:Derek Hale  
[Chris, I need all the information you have on something called the Valourex. Please get back to me ASAP thank you.-DH]

"Stiles buddy come on I need more than that" Derek pleads. Stiles just shakes his head and visibly shudders at the thought.  
"Mówiłem już zbyt wiele"  
"Stiles you know for a fact I can't understand you! please just tell me what happened to you." Derek is growing more and more aggravated even though deep down he knows he can't expect too much of the boy just yet. Stiles simply removes himself from where he and Derek were practically cuddling and shifts to his feet quietly making his way to his room. Derek hears stiles mutter something under his breath but ignores it and lets himself be lulled to sleep by stiles' scent.

Derek shoots upright on the sofa when he hears a loud scream come from upstairs he runs towards the sound and finds himself kneeling beside a terrified stiles.  
"Nie pozwól im mnie!!" he's shouting and kicking at the bed sheets "GET AWAY FROM ME" Derek is shocked by the sudden outburst in English but doesn't think about it too much as he can tell the young boy is having a nightmare so he holds his hand and brushes the sweat slicked hair from his face.  
"shh shh its okay. your safe." Derek coos trying to hold stiles still.  
"no one's going to hurt you pup they will have to get through me" Derek lets a small smile play on his lips as he realizes how true the words are. Stiles begins to stir and slowly opens his hazel eyes. "Derek?" Stiles asks still half asleep. "shhh its okay you had a nightmare, go back to sleep" Derek lets go of his hand and turns to get up and leave when a bony hand reaches for him "Stay?" stiles asks in a raspy voice. Derek considers the offer for a moment before returning to his place on the floor, he checks the time 4:30am he sighs and looks at the now sleeping boy deciding to stay awake for a while in case he wakes up again.

He obviously falls asleep as the next time he wakes up its to the sound of stiles being ushered out the door. Derek tunes in his hearing before getting up.  
"Stiles come on were going to your favroute diner. you used to love it" Isaac spoke softly  
"If he doesn't want to go, why are we making him?" Lydia chimes in Derek can imagine the smug smirk on her face  
He decides it's time to get up anyway so goes down the stairs to sort out the situation that's unfolding. He raises his eyebrows as he sees stiles practically being pushed out the door.  
"That's enough" Derek says and startles the others who turn to look at their alpha.  
"But Derek you said we could take him out in 2 days and it's been 2 days but he won't leave." Scott turns to look at his friend with the expression of a hurt puppy on his face, stiles just looks at him and then back to Derek who sighs.  
"Stiles if I come will you go with them?" Derek asks in a monotone voice. They all look at stiles hopefully and watch him as he thinks the idea over in his head before nodding and relaxing against Scott.  
Derek grabs his keys to his Camero and ushers everyone out of the loft.

15 minutes later and they are sat in a booth in a small diner. Stiles is on edge and refuses to leave Derek's side. When the waitress comes to order she looks around the table which has Scott, Isaac and Lydia one side and Derek, Jackson and stiles the other side, they must look an odd bunch.  
"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks sweetly before looking at Derek and giving him a toothy grin which he simply returns with a half smile. Everyone orders and then looks at stiles who is staring at the waitress, Derek nudges him slightly and gestures for him to point to what he wants.  
"He will have a Cheese Burger with extra curly fries please." Derek says and this time flashes her his classic smile with his cute bunny teeth on display, Derek picks up the slight change in her scent as she walks away and by the looks of things so does stiles. His eyes are glowing and low growl starts in his throat. Derek turns to stiles and looks at him as the betas all watch slightly on edge.  
"Stiles control yourself" Derek quietly growls out and rests his hand on stiles' knee. Stiles huffs out in annoyance but proceeds to relax. Just as their food is being brought over Derek feels his phone buzz.

To: Derek Hale  
From: Chris Argent  
[Hi Derek. I've had a look but didn't find much, other than they used to be a group of wolf blood trainers. I'll come by your place later hopefully with more information.- CA]

Derek locks his phone and puts in back in his pocket, deciding to reply later. Eventually everyone's finished eating and are now chatting about whatever gossip they've heard this week, stiles' just sits their eating his curly fries slowly, savouring the taste and watching the waitress.  
"She looks like Nancy" stiles thinks and It makes him jittery. He knows deep down that this woman is most likely innocent but her looks are to similar to the lady who gained his trust only to throw it back in face and have him beaten until unconsciousness merely months ago and she also blatantly fancy's Derek. Stiles really doesn't like that. his anger is staring to boil over and he doesn't realise he's standing and about to walk over to this girl until he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.  
"Stiles buddy where are you going?" Scott asks concerned Stiles looks at him a vacant look on his face before looking around the table and sitting back down continuing to eat his curly fries. his eyes never leaving the look alike.

Later that evening stiles is sat in his room alone. He can hear Derek and Chris downstairs but he can't focus on their conversation, he's to busy thinking about the waitress. He knows he isn't really a murderer, that he had no choice in the matter and if he was never taken then he would never have taken a life. However he was taken and he knows he is more than capable of taking a life just like he had every time he was ordered to. He can't help the darkness that now surrounds his heart it just seemed to creep in over the years and swore to himself before he escaped to eliminate anyone who reminded him of the hell he had been through. so he goes to the window and makes his way out trying to be as silent as possible.

Whilst stiles is sneaking out Derek and Chris are deep in conversation  
"So all he said was 'The Valourex' I mean I'm surprised you got that much from him, that kid is stubborn" Chris chuckles but falls serious again after Derek just raises his eyebrows.  
"Did you find out anything else?"  
"The Valourex have been around for ages by the looks of things, wolf blood trainers or hunters I would guess."  
"But when stiles was taken he hadn't changed? There would be no way to tell of his power"  
"I've heard rumours that some of them have I guess you could call it a 6th sense. They had probably been watching stiles for a while, maybe researched his history or blood line" Derek thinks for a moment and pinches his eyebrows together  
"But the sheriff had no idea what he was or how he became that way. He had never even heard of a wolf blood"  
"It most likely came from his mother's side. the gene tends to skip every other generation."  
"So these people what do they do?" Chris looks Derek in the eye and shakes his head.  
"They create real monsters. they create killers" Derek runs his hand through his hair there is no way skinny little stiles is a killer Derek thinks to himself.  
"if he is like Alaricus he wouldn't hurt innocents would he? I've sensed no threat since he's been around."  
"As I said previously, if he is like him then he may not know it and anyway we have no idea what stiles would consider an 'innocent' but I'm with you, I don't believe he is a threat."  
"And Derek trust me if he is the reincarnation we have to find out before his power takes over and darkens his heart."  
Chris and Derek fall into a comfortable silence both thinking about what they can do and how they can help stiles before Derek realises he can only hear 2 heartbeats. His head snaps towards the stairs and he's up there in an instant. The window is open and stiles is nowhere to be seen. Derek looks around before heading back downstairs and grabbing his coat, informing Argent of the situation and sending a text to his pack 

Group Text:  
From: Derek Hale  
[Stiles is gone. I want everyone out looking. If you find anything let me know, I'm going to try and follow his scent.-DH]  
He receives various replies and starts to jog away from his loft following the boys pungent scent. Somehow feeling as though he needs to track him and find him as soon as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mówiłem już zbyt wiele" = I've already said to much  
> "Nie pozwól im mnie"= don't let them get me  
> 


	7. Nancy

Stiles is watching as the waitress leaves work, murderous thoughts spinning in his head. One part of stiles is telling him to turn around and go home, the other more feral side telling him to take this women's life to inflict the pain to her that Nancy caused him. He tails her for more than 3 blocks hiding whenever she turns around. He's waiting for the right time to pounce and when she turns into a dark alley the perfect opportunity presents itself. He speeds up and when she turns around this time he doesn't hide. He decides she must have a death wish because she stops walking all together and looks at him.  
"Your that kid from earlier right?" Stiles just tilts his head and takes a step forward  
"Do you have a name?" She sounds confident but stiles can smell a small layer of fear beneath it  
"Stiles" He says and takes another step forward   
"Well Stiles I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone"  
"Cant." Is all stiles says before his eyes turn white and begins to levitate her off of the ground with a simple look. His right hand begins to glow as he lifts it and orders an un seen force to begin to strangle her. He can see the fear in her eyes, the same fear he always felt and for once he has control over it. The girl is crying and gasping for breath, stiles lowers her back to the ground and lets his eyes turn back to purple. With a slight movement of his fingers thick roots are protruding the ground and wrapping around the girls wrists and ankles. He stalks closer to her and releases the force around her throat.   
"You don't have to do this" She cries out "Please I have a daughter" The human part of stiles is screaming at him to let her go but he can feel more darkness seeping in and nestling around his heart, making it even harder to get through to himself.  
Derek is running full speed after hearing the commotion from over a mile away. He runs into Ethan and Aiden ordering them to follow him. Once they reach the ally they are shocked by what they see. Stiles' eyes are now two glistening blue pools and he's running his pointer finger over the terrified girls cheek causing a small incision to appear. They approach slowly all on alert knowing stiles is stronger than them.  
"Stiles this isn't you" Aiden says sternly   
"Let her go stiles, you need to let her go" Ethan tries next, stiles doesn't even flinch he just turns slightly a wicked grin spread across his face.  
"Stiles as your alpha I am telling you to let her go." Derek adds, eyes crimson red and longs fangs protruding his mouth. Stiles stops suddenly and turns to his alpha, he blinks and his eyes go back to golden brown for a split second before they turn black he places his hand on the women's forehead ignoring the growls coming from behind him. Only a moment later the roots begin to untangle and retreat back into the ground. The women looks blank and nods before walking away slowly, seemingly unfazed by what has just happened.  
"What did you do to her" Derek growls out. Stiles looks to him and shrugs  
"Ona nie pamięta niczego"  
"STILES SPEAK ENGLISH" Derek uses his alpha authority to get what he wants. He knows he could have done it sooner but wanted to give the teen a chance. Stiles glares back at Derek his top lip twitching into a snarl, Ethan and Aiden stand closer to their alpha and growl back at stiles. Stiles looks between all three trying his hardest to fight off the command but his wolf inside is itching to what as its told.  
"I said she won't remember anything" His voice is soft and they can tell he's really having to think as he speaks.  
"Why did you go after her" Derek asks   
"Looks like Nancy" Ethan and Aiden share a confused glance, Derek just uncrosses his arms and tells them to go call the pack to let them know they have found him.  
"and who is Nancy?" stiles has to think for a moment before he speaks  
"Not speak here. At loft yes." Derek nods and motions for him to follow him, he tells Ethan and Aiden were they are going and tells them to head home and rest.  
"Call dad, he be there too." Derek thinks he sounds slightly robotic and tries not to chuckle, he rests his hand on stiles' back and takes his phone out to call the sheriff  
"Sheriff Stilinski speaking"  
"John its Derek."  
"How can I help you? Is stiles okay?"  
"Stiles is fine, Is it possible you could meet me at the loft? its important"  
"Erm sure let me just finish up here and ill head on over"  
Derek hangs up and watches stiles as he trips over a crack in the ground 'Extremely powerful wolf blood but still clumsy as hell' Derek chuckles to himself before realising that holy crap stiles used more that elemental magic.   
To: Chris Argent  
From: Derek Hale  
[stiles used a few different kinds of magic tonight when I found him. I caught him trying to kill a waitress.-DH]  
Only a few moments later he gets a reply.   
To: Derek Hale  
From: Chris Argent  
[Be careful, I'll speak with Deaton tomorrow.-CA]  
Once they are back in the loft Derek makes himself and stiles hot chocolate and lets the boy relax and get comfortable before the sheriff arrives. Derek sits opposite stiles and jumps slightly when stiles suddenly speak.  
"Dads here" Derek had been so in his own world he hadn't heard the sheriff pull up in his cruiser and get in the lift. A moment later and stiles is up and ready to greet his dad.  
"What's going on Derek, why am I here?" Derek looks to stiles who nods  
"Dad sit" The sheriff looks slightly taken back when his son then gestures over to the couch.  
"Stiles who is Nancy and what did the waitress have to do with her" Derek asks firmly, John looks confused.  
"What waitress?"   
"Stiles went after a waitress from the diner we all went to today when I commanded him to speak English and asked why he said she looked like this Nancy person" Mr Stilinski nods and rubs his face with his hand.  
"Nancy wasn't nice she had me hurt a lot" Derek can't help but think how innocent and young stiles sounds.  
"Was she with the Valourex" stiles growls at the name and nods in answer to the question.  
"Son do you want to tell us what happened?" Stiles seems to freeze for a moment before looking to Derek who nods in encouragement, he sighs and moves to sit on the floor between the alphas feet Derek looks down to him and rests his hands on stiles' shoulders. He feels stiles relax under his touch which brings a small smile to his face.  
"do I start from beginning?" his father and Derek just nod at him knowing that they won't like what they are about to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out what happened!! If you have any ideas as to were you want this story to go please let me know! :)


	8. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter features a lot of blood, gore and talk of abuse. If you feel this will trigger you in any way please do not read! 
> 
> Next update will be in a couple of days :)

"I was on my way home after lacrosse practice and was going to get gas. when I pulled over someone put a needle in my neck. That's all I remember from being taken" The Sheriff and Derek sit quietly listening to the boys tale of events.  
"When I woke up I was on the floor I tried to move but they had chains around my wrists and ankles. I spent days like that before anyone came in. When they did, things got even worse"  
FLASHBACK  
Stiles is chained to the floor, he's hungry, thirsty and cold and his wrists and ankles are beginning to bruise. The door to the dark room he's in creeps open letting a bright light come through, he  
squints when the light reaches his eyes. A tall dark figure approaches him and kneels down so they are eye level  
"Witaj mały wilk" The voice is dark and raspy like he had been smoking his whole life. stiles turns his head to the side so he didn't have to face the man.  
"nie oglądaj się ode mnie chłopca!" The man grabs stiles' chin and makes him look at him  
" rozumiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?" Stiles chokes back a sob and shakes his head  
"jesteś rzadkim stworzeniem, potrzebujemy kogoś takiego jak ty. ktoś potężny"  
END FLASHBACK  
"They said that they needed a weapon someone who they could control and get to do there dirty work for them." Stiles is nervously playing with his sleeve, he looks up to see his dad who looks like he's going to cry.  
"After that day they pushed me near to breaking point everyday to try and get me to turn, I fought it for as long as I could. I really did."  
"How did they try and break you stiles?" Derek asks in a soothing voice, stiles just looks to him with glassy eyes.  
"They threatened Jackson, Isaac, Scott and you dad. saying they would go after you all. I couldn't let that happen especially with them not having an alpha at the time. So they beat me, broke my ribs, cut me and shouted abuse at me 24/7. They gave me little food as possible and hardly any water and kept me awake for days at a time. It was only 3 months before my body began to fight back and trigger the gene making me turn slowly. It was excruciating"  
" I refused as much as I could when something was asked of me even though I knew the consequences. There was one time I don't know when, I had lost track of time by then. Where I refused to speak, they punished me by strapping me down and experimenting with my healing, they tried to find the core of my magic, obviously it was impossible but it really fucking hurt."  
Mr Stilinski and Derek both sit there listening intently. John has silent tears falling down his face where as Derek is gripping the sofa hard enough that's his knuckles have turned white.  
"I didn't realise why they were hurting me so much after I turned, they even muzzled me so I could try and bite them. It came to me not long after Nancy made herself known. I could see what she was doing, but she was beautiful and treated me well compared to the others. she would help me heal and would sneak me extra food, she made me believe that she was going to get me out of there."  
FLASHBACK  
"chodź miodu muszę można leczyć tak szybko, jak to możliwe, dziś jest noc, im będzie cię stąd" she places a kiss to stiles' blood and sweat slicked forehead whispering sweet nothings as she promises that he will be back home in a couple of days.  
A few hours later and he's finally unchained and limping with Nancy towards what he thinks is the exit, he's never seen outside of the room he's been locked in and he's kind of glad about it. The smell of blood and rotting flesh assaults his senses making him gag, he lets out a sigh of relief when the door is opened he breathes in the sweet smell of fresh air and walks onto the cold grass when all of a sudden he's being beaten to the ground and the door is slammed shut, he looks around and realises it can't be opened from the outside. Panic sets in and he limps as fast as he can, only to be greeted by an electric fence that surrounds the whole area.  
END FLASHBACK  
"She tricked me, she made me believe I would see my home again but instead they locked me outside in the freezing cold. I was left for a while, it felt like weeks. I had no food, no water no warmth. They were trying to break me, make me go insane. and they did."  
"I found out later the reason they did it was because I wasn't speaking their language. so I picked it up as quick I could but if I slipped even once I was back outside, so I tried to forget it. It came back quicker than I thought but I guess your alpha command helped" Stiles chuckles and looks up to Derek who puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles weakly.  
"Once I was completely gone they said I was someone powerful, I can't remember who they said, but something about a reincarnation. they explained that the more I kill or hurt people with my power that a darkness will settle around my heart and if done enough I will completely lose myself to it and become un stoppable. That's what they wanted, they didn't want the human side of me, they wanted an animal, a killer" Stiles shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, he looks to his father who smiles reassuringly.  
"the torture eased up I guess, when I started to do as I was told or when I let my wolf through or channelled the darkness. There was a point where I did really break. It was after my first kill, after I watched the light leave someone's eyes for the first time. I broke down screaming and crying and went into a full panic attack, they chained me up for that but only by my ankle, the chains were bathed in wolfsbane so hurt a lot but I didn't care I was done I pulled on the chain as hard as I could when I realised it wasn't going to budge I snapped my own ankle to get the shackle off. It worked and once it was healing I ran."  
FLASH BACK  
the pain is unbearable and his ankle is hanging lose as stiles tries to manoeuvre it out of the shackle, he tries to straighten his ankle enough for it to heal. He knows he doesn't have much time though so he runs the best he can and as fast as he can. Trying to ignore the yells coming from behind him  
"BIERZ GO" he hears Nancy call, he voice is high and screechy. Stiles makes it as far as the fake exit door before realises that there is no way out, he turns around and puts his hands up in surrender and drops to his knees baring his long fangs and letting tears fall freely down his face. He stairs up at Nancy with his eyes a pearl white before everything goes black.  
END FLASHBACK  
"You snapped your own ankle?" the sheriff asks in disbelief stiles just shrugs and pulls down his sock. His ankle looks mangled a long scar going across his foot and a bone sticking out obviously still not in the correct place. Derek and John tense as they see and avert their eyes. Stiles chuckles lightly  
"If you think that's bad you should see the rest of me" Derek quickly thinks back to when stiles was first here and the betas helped him shower, surely they saw? why didn't they say anything? his thoughts are cut off when stiles begins to speak again.  
"A little while after that incident I just let go of all hopes of seeing anyone outside of there again and dismissed my humanity. I became easier to control I guess. I did as I was told. I ate when instructed to. I slept when instructed to and I killed when instructed to in return They taught me how to use my magic, how to fight and how to get away with murder. the only good thing about letting go is that the beating got lessened. " Derek interrupts with a question that he's been itching to ask.  
"What magic do you have?" Stiles glances up, he's still sat between Derek's legs so he rests his hand on his knee before turning away again.  
"fire, water, metal, air, earth, pain, emotion control, defence and the ability to wipe memories." Derek and Johns eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Anyway one day Nancy decided to pay me a visit the day before I was supposed to help some of the men. she woke me up and cut me everywhere she did it slowly said she wanted me to feel the pain that I deserved. That I was a fool for thinking at any point that I meant anything to her and I was simply needed because of what I was and if she had her way I would already be dead. I was loosing consciousness when she was dragged off of me. I had no idea what was going on. but when I woke up I was fully healed and apart from a couple of dull aches I had actually been taken care of."  
FLASH BACK  
stiles groans as he comes to, the room is bright as he opens his eyes. He looks at his body and cant see a single cut or drop of blood. He looks to the side to see a nurse watching over him. But is distracted as he is pulled upright by a man whose name he learnt is Luke.  
"chodź za mną" Luke's voice is deep and harsh so he does as he's told not wanting to feel any more pain. they come to a large room stiles has become familiar with, he recognises the girl strung out in front of him is Nancy, a small smirk grazes his lips.  
" Co robiła w nocy nie powinno się stało, ona staje rouge i należy odłożyć " Stiles feels his heart skip a beat as he's told he gets to kill the manipulative bitch. He stalks towards her ignoring the vile comments and then apologies leaving her mouth. He goes right up to her face taking her face in his hands before he kisses her. The leader is about to tell him to stop when a scream fills the air and stiles steps back and spits out part of the girls tongue. he looks at her blood covering his mouth and lets creepy psychopathic smile spread across his face. He lets his eyes turn blue and simply draws a line over her chest with his finger letting a large incision appear. He looks at his boss to make sure he's allowed to play and get a nod in return. his eyes go white this time and instructs a force to lift her off the ground, lifting until he hears her ankles snap at the restraints, she lets out a blood curdling scream and stiles roars back in her face before letting his claws out and slashes across her throat.  
END FLASHBACK  
Stiles lets a single tear fall from his eye before he wipes it away with his sleeve.  
"I'm sorry dad" He walks over to hug his dad who looks in shock .  
"It's okay son, you weren't yourself" Mr Stilinski hugs his son back before letting him go sit back with Derek this time leaning on him from the arm of the chair and holding his hand tightly. It's beginning to get dark outside but stiles knows if he stops now he won't want to talk about it again.  
"When I was there I had no idea where I was, if I was still in California or even in America. My days just became about survival. After I killed Nancy I knew I wasn't going to be like I was before I was taken. I enjoyed doing it, she caused me so much pain and she got what she deserved. I didn't refuse kills anymore they were usually the highlight of my week. However when they were training me and making me into this weapon they didn't realise they were also helping me, I mean I didn't realise either but then I saw it. I saw my escape route." Derek squeezes stiles' hand and runs his fingers through his hair.  
"I planned it for 6 months I tried to get out of my room as much as possible and when I was out I made note of where different rooms and random doors were. I also tried to get a look at peoples different strengths and weaknesses. I played the part well just so I could get enough food, drink and rest that I would be able to take everyone on. On the night I escaped they allowed me to join them for dinner. It was the perfect opportunity."  
FLASHBACK  
Stiles is sat there quietly eating the food provided for him, he's sat at a table filled with all the main people of the group. He looks around at everyone deciding to try and take the weakest out first. He knows no one is getting out of this alive but he can't wait to play along as they try and fail to take him down. He grabs the fork to the left of him and jams it into the neck of the lady that is sat next to him. She falls to the floor clutching at her throat but he hit her jugular so knows she will bleed out. next he takes the guys trying to restrain him. He lets his eyes glow white and sends invisible forces to snap their necks. Before anyone else can grab him he runs to the biggest room and waits for the army that are about to take him on. All at once he has 4 big guys trying to tackle him but with a simply flick of his wrist thick roots come up from the ground and hold the offending men to the floor, he then lifts his hands and brings them down quickly setting the 4 trapped men on fire. 3 more people try to take him at once but he waves his hand in a quick motion and slits their throats. He laughs manically as he realises how easy this is. But is then faced with Luke the only one who also has magic. he waits for Luke to make his move and when he does stiles blocks every single thing and in return sends a strong wave of water to push him back. He leaves Luke in an attempt to take everyone else who is there. He so fast and takes the majority of them out within 5 minutes. He leaves Luke until last considering he's the reason he's been away from his friends and family for the past 3 years. He takes his time with Luke using his defensive powers before once again using the roots to restrain his victim. Stiles walks up to the first man who ever greeted him in this place and paces in front of him letting little sparks erupt from his pointer finger. he looks at the now whimpering abuser and slowly lets his nails extend into claws before pushing them into the screaming mans chest eventually piercing his heart before ripping it out and holding it in his hand. Stiles looks around at the carnage he's caused and smiles lightly he wanders around for a while trying to find a change of clothes after he's cleaned himself up, he sets about to find the real exit.  
END FLASHBACK  
"I've killed 36 people" he hangs his head in shame and wipes his nose  
"It's okay, stiles. look at me." stiles raises his head and looks at his alpha, Derek just brings his face closer to stiles and lets their lips brush together, stiles eyes widen in shock before he goes with it. there's a cough to the side of them and they are brought back to the world. Stiles smiles shyly at his dad who laughs and shakes his head.  
"Listen son, everything that happened there isn't your fault, you aren't that person stiles" Johns smiles at his only son who huffs out a sigh.  
"Maybe it is me. I can feel the darkness around my heart and if it hadn't of been for Derek I would have killed the waitress." Derek holds stiles close and they sit in silence for a little while before stiles giggles.  
"What is it?" Derek asks confused  
"They wanted a killer, I guess they got more than they bargained for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Witaj mały wilk" - hello little wolf  
> "nie oglądaj się ode mnie chłopca!"= don't look away from me boy!  
> " rozumiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?" = do you understand why you're here?  
> "jesteś rzadkim stworzeniem, potrzebujemy kogoś takiego jak ty. ktoś potężny" = you're a rare creature, we need someone like you. someone powerful  
> "chodź miodu muszę można leczyć tak szybko, jak to możliwe, dziś jest noc, im będzie cię stąd"=come on honey i need you to heal as fast as possible, tonights the night, im going to get you out of here  
> "BIERZ GO"= GET HIM  
> "chodź za mną" = follow me  
> "Co robiła w nocy nie powinno się stało, ona staje rouge i należy odłożyć" = What she did last night shouldn't have happened, she's becoming rouge and needs to be put down
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with this story! And please leave feedback it helps a lot :)


	9. Rejection

Derek is stood in the animal clinic with Chris and Deaton, the events of the night before on repeat in his head. He's still in shock at everything he found out but his mind keeps focusing on one thing. The kiss. He feels an ache in his chest every time he thinks of stiles and feels the urgent need to see the boy. he knows its way to soon for stiles to get Into a serious relationship which makes him want the teen even more. So he try his hardest to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, knits his eyebrows together and dives into a serious conversation.  
"Stiles told me and his father everything last night." Deaton and Chris both look slightly shocked but soon cover it up with intrigued expressions.  
"Care to elaborate" Deaton asks  
"the people who took him wanted him for his power. he knows he is the reincarnation of somebody but that is all he knows. he also told me the magic that he is able to use."  
"And what would that be?" Chris asks and fold his arms over his chest.  
"Earth, fire, water, metal, air, pain, emotion control, defence and something about being able to wipe memories." Chris and Deaton both keep a straight face but Derek can tell that they are slightly in awe.  
"He's never used his magic for good reasons, only to harm others or as a weapon. Obviously he wasn’t exactly himself at the time, but he knows about the darkness around his heart and what will happen if it completely takes over." Deaton sighs and comes up with a suggestion.  
"Then the best we can do is train him to use his magic for the good of others, and keep him from harming anyone else. it will take a long time but the darkness will slowly evaporate every time he uses his magic for good reasons. I could work with him if that’s something you or Mr Stilinski think could be helpful." Derek nods but still isn't sure if he would trust Deaton with stiles, the man can be extremely vague.   
"He still isn't good around anyone outside of the pack so you would have to meet him before hand and gain his trust" Deaton agrees and so does Chris who also wants to gain stiles' trust. Derek thanks both the men and decides he needs to fill the pack in on some details so heads back to the loft.

The pack are already sat around and chatting when Derek enters the loft. He would never admit it but he really does love his bunch of misfits.  
"Last night was strange, first with stiles going after the waitress and then him telling me and John what actually happened to him when he was away." The room is filled with gasps and raised heart beats.  
"Tell us what happened to him!" Scott said loudly as to get his voice heard over the others all talking and muttering over each other.  
"It is not my place to tell you and I think Mr Stilinski would agree that it is up to stiles whether he tells the rest of you or gives me permission to explain. What I can tell you is a lot happened to him and it is going to take him a while to trust people outside of the pack again. His magic is strong and he does have a darkness settled around his heart. I know it doesn’t sound good but according to Deaton as long as we keep him from using his magic to harm others and make him use it for good reasons like protection then the darkness can dissipate." Derek finishes   
"Where is he right now, shouldn’t one us be with him at all times?" Ethan asks  
"He is with his dad at the moment and will be back soon, I actually have some things to discuss with him which needs to be done privately, but after that I'll give you a text and you can come back and spend time with him." The betas all thank Derek and head out telling him to make whatever he needs quick because as Erica put it 'A puppy pile is waaayyy over due' Derek just chuckles and closes the loft door behind them.   
10 minutes later and he hears the sheriffs cruiser pull up outside and stiles saying goodbye before making his way to the lift. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly nervous about what he was going to do but he just keeps telling himself that he has to do it.  
"Hi sourwolf!" Stiles comes bouncing in  
"Don’t call me that. !" Derek's voice is soft, which appears to make stiles relax  
"Okay Mr grumpy pants" Derek shakes his head at the energetic teen and gestures for him to come and sit down.  
"Stiles, last night when you know we err yeah" stiles laughs and rolls his eyes at the alpha  
"When you kissed me? I liked it and it should totally happen more like yeah man that would be cool. I think it would be great for the both of us you know?" Derek tries to ignore stiles' enthusiasm whilst also thinking he's been picking up on the way Scott talks way too much.  
"Stiles I'm the alpha and it's my duty to keep you safe and help you get back into normality" Derek feels as though his heart is going to beat out of his chest.  
"so? yeah I have a long way to go and I mean I hardly even know you but every part of me is saying that I should stay around you. I think we would be great together" Derek sighs and runs a hand through his hair, why does he have to be so emotionally constipated he thinks. He wants nothing more than to be able to cuddle stiles and call him his but he knows that it can't happen, not yet anyway. so he does what he does best. He pushes him away.  
"Stiles you are 17, I am 7 years older than you! you have been through so much and are probably confused. You don’t know what you feel considering you haven't exactly had normal teenage years. I was the first person in 3 years to show you kindness so you latched onto that." Derek knows his voice is louder than it needs to be with maybe a little venom behind it so when Stiles' eyes go glassy he feels his heart break that little bit more even though he knows this is the right thing to do.  
"I shouldn’t have kissed you. It was a mistake and it won't happen again, you were putting yourself down and I thought it would help. So please don’t obsess over it. It didn’t mean anything."   
Stiles is about to protest but just opens his mouth and closes it again, he doesn’t move until Derek has gone upstairs and is out of sight. He curls in on himself and wills himself not to cry. 'Maybe he's right' he thinks 'maybe I am just confused' Stiles then realises he shouldn’t be sad, he should be angry. Once again he let someone in, he allows someone to show him kindness only to throw it back in his face. He growls and his eyes flash purple, he tries to control his magic but ends up clenching his fist and smashing a mirror that’s over the other side of the room. He slouches back and sighs hearing the pack making their way towards the loft door.  
Upstairs Derek is laying in his plush king sized he flinches when he hears something smash and trhe familiar crackle of magic, he brings his hands up to his face and closes his eyes trying to think 'happy' thoughts. he can hear his pack rummage around getting popcorn and ordering pizza before putting on Iron man 3 and settling down to watch the movie but he only focuses on stiles' heartbeat and lets it calm him even though its erratic and jumpy. The last thing Derek wants to do is hurt stiles even more, but if he allows himself to get even stronger feelings for the teen he's scared it will all backfire and plus stiles is so young wouldn’t that make him just as bad as Kate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas about something you would like to happen let me know :) thank you, you amazing people


	10. Fire

It's been 2 days since Derek rejected stiles and things have seemingly gone back to normal, other than stiles avoiding Derek like the plague. He only meets with the pack if he knows Derek won't be there simply so he doesn't put himself at risk of losing control. So that’s why he is now standing in his bedroom which he hasn’t seen for 3 and a half years. It's exactly how he remembers it although there is now a double bed instead of a single. There's an Iron man poster over his bed, wolverine poster by his desk and Darth Vader on the back of his door. On his desk sits a small lamp, some spell books, new apple Mac and an iphone (he assumes his dad bought those)he continues to take in the sites smiling lightly when he sees his star wars figurines on his bed side table.  
He opens his closest and shakes his head as he sees all the clothes Lydia purchased for him a few weeks ago. His dad is back to work now, not having much time off and working late most night which is just how stiles remembers. He decides to distract himself by practising a simple heating spell. Although he knows he could just summon a ball of fire he wants to learn to use spells and expand his magic even more.

Stiles reads over the simple spell and starts to imagine an unlit candle and then begins to chant as he pictures the candle lighting itself and warmth over taking his body  
"bring the flame, bring the fire, keep me warm at this desire" Stiles repeats over and over until he feels a light heat tickling at his skin, once he feels beads of sweat forming on his forehead he blows out the candle in his mind and lets the heat dissipate. As he's flicking over the pages in his book looking for other simple fire related spells he can't help his mind wandering to that annoying broody sourwolf. Stiles sighs and lays back onto his bed "Why are you so annoying?" He says out loud "Your all up on my lips and now your all grrr I'm the alpha" Stiles chuckles realising he talking to himself. "So what if I haven't had a normal few years I swear what I feel is real" he stops for a moment and narrows his eyes "Why am I talking to myself?" he asks an empty room "I'm still doing it!AGHH" he sits upright and rests his face in his hands and startles when another voice speaks up. "did you have a good chat with yourself?" He looks over and sees his old best friend sat on his window sill, he suppresses a growl at the uninvited presence.

"What you doing here Scotty boy?"   
"Derek says to tell you that you need to be at tonight's pack meeting, something about sensing another supernatural presence and needing us all there." Stiles groans and gets off his bed   
"Nah I'm not going." stiles stretches and sits in his desk chair spinning around to face his pack mate.  
"Stiles you have to, its mandatory and we never usually have serious meetings which means it must be stressing Derek out." Scott sits on stiles' bed trying to get over the importance of the meeting.  
"Scotty, you Isaac and Jackson fought loads of weird things when we were younger. Dude not sure if you remember this by you destroyed the manticore! remember the guy who was a lion with a guy's head? but now you have a big pack with a decent alpha. you don’t need me. and plus Derek doesn’t even want me around." Stiles turns away from Scott and carries on flipping through the spell book.  
"Dude that was a different time we were omegas, we literally had no choice, but since Derek returned we have all worked together, every member of the pack helps and that’s how we have become so strong. but with you. you can use your magic to help us, and get rid of the darkness in you. We will be unstoppable." Stiles slams the book shut and huffs out in frustration.  
"He told you about that?" Scott can sense stiles is getting irritable and softens his approach.  
"Yes but only so we can help you. Please stiles you need to come tonight or Derek will be all mad and growly. think about it yeah? we are meeting at the loft at 6pm" And with that Scott turns and jumps out the window. Stiles listens to Scott's heartbeat until in disappears before he starts to move around. He looks at the time. 4pm. 'maybe I'll go but be fashionably late that way I can piss Derek off in the moment' stiles thinks to himself and smirks at the thought of winding his alpha up and maybe being made to stay after the other betas leave, he chuckles 'yeah I could work with that'.

Stiles decides he will get to the loft for 6:45pm giving him time to shower, clean up the house a bit and practise more spells. Stiles actually ends up taking 2 showers as after his first he came across a spell titled 'Dragons Breath' and was to intrigued to not at least give it a go. He summons a small ball of fire and makes it levitate in front of him before reciting the spell.

"Fire in the air, fire in the ground,  
I use the fire that cannot be found,  
It comes out of my mouth in a blow,  
To people around me, my fire will show."

It ends up working but he doesn’t realise until he breathes out and ends up setting his clothes on fire, quickly extinguishing them with a wave of his hand, leaving him with ash and water stuck to his skin. He growls and heads for another shower making little water balls and making them hover as he's at it. Once he's showered he goes over to his closest and finds a pair of tight dark pants and a black star wars top he insisted Lydia let him have he slips on his white converses and his red hoodie and checks his phone.

From: Derek Hale  
[where the hell are you.-DH]   
followed by several others each only a few minutes after the one before  
From: Derek Hale  
[If you aren't here in 10 mins I will rip your throat out with my teeth.-DH]  
Stiles checks the time its exactly 6:30pm. "Oh how time flies when you're setting yourself on fire." he chuckles to himself and wolfs out before running to Derek's.  
he arrives 5 minutes after he had planned. he makes his way into the loft interrupting something that does indeed look very serious. The pack are gathered round a large table all looking over a map of the preserve. They turn to him when he coughs.  
"Sorry I'm late things got a tad heated on my end" He laughs at his own joke and walks over to join the others. Derek only glares and goes back to what he's talking about.

"From the reports people have given the police and the marks on the dead bodies it sounds like a bird, one of the people who got away said it was around the size of an eagle but wasn't like anything she has ever seen."  
"And why are we planning to go after a bird?" Isaac asks his alpha and tries not to giggle at the thought of an angry pigeon.  
"I have caught another creatures scent when I've been on patrol around the town, I believe whatever it is, is living somewhere in the forest." Stiles thinks he knows exactly what this is from when he was given a bestiary once whilst he was chained up for days.  
"What did it smell like?" He asks grabbing Derek's attention.  
"It smelt like dirt mixed with something rotting, it wasn’t pleasant." all the wolves wrinkle their noses in disgust, stiles just cocks his head to the side looking at this 'things' victims and wracking his brain to remember what the creature is called. After listening to Derek ramble on about this and that but not getting any closer to an answer stiles takes out his phone and checks the bestiary he downloaded and decides to put them out of their misery.

"You're looking for a Kongamato" He deadpans and they all look to him  
"Very large bird things with razor sharp teeth lining their beaks, they attack their pray from above and usually work in pairs. They have really sharp claws and could probably drag one of us away if it really wanted too. not sure why they would be here, they are mainly in Africa" The betas stare and stiles in awe not expecting him to really be any help on the information side of things. Derek just continues to glare at the wolf blood.  
"And how do you know that?"  
"I remember reading it once when I was given a book, and I just double checked. I'm pretty sure its what's causing all of this. and they will be nested at the highest point most likely." Stiles shrugs and wanders to the kitchen coming back with an apple and eating it loudly just to try and piss Derek off all the more.  
"Okay, we will meet here tomorrow 12pm sharp then we will all split off into groups and bring these creatures down. You can all leave apart from you stiles." Stiles smiles to himself after getting what he wants, he hugs the betas and watches them leave before jumping onto the leather couch and laying down, although not for long as in the next moment Derek has him pinned against the wall, eyes red and fangs showing.

"You think you can just show up whenever you want?!" Derek growls in his face. Stiles just looks at him wetting his lip with his tongue getting ready to retort.  
"we have a system in this pack stiles. not that you would know pack dynamics from being an omega for so long" Stiles flashes his eyes and growls.  
"Low blow sourwolf, low blow." he lets his magic begin to stir causing sparks to form all over his body, Derek jumps back when he gets shocked.  
"if I hadn't of come you guys would still be trying to figure out what it is and then going in blind. and trust me I didn’t want to be here. I was perfectly happy setting myself on fire!" He laughs at himself and makes his apple core disappear.  
"you do not get to pick and choose whether you come to a 'mandatory' pack meet so You will be here tomorrow at 12o'clock and will help your pack." stiles scoffs and takes a few steps towards Derek crowding his personal space.  
"I promise alpha, I'll do what needs to be done." he gives his best puppy dog eyes and traces his finger along Derek's jaw before pulling away and laughing.  
"Can I leave now? I have things to do." Derek sighs and nods, stiles smiles back at him and heads for the door.  
"See ya later Der-bear"   
Derek rolls his eyes and heads up to his room slamming the door behind him dreading what the next day is going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated! Thank you all!


	11. Submission

Stiles wakes with a groan fumbling around to find his phone and turn his alarm off. He lays in bed cringing as he remembers the nightmare he had and closes his eyes to try and rid himself of the horrible images of mangled corpses and blood, a lot of blood. He sits upright and heads for the shower letting the warm water wash away his restless sleep. He's thinking about the Kongamato and how they might actually try and get rid of this creature and just as he's thinking they probably won't and they will just scare it off the hale territory he remembers something. He races upstairs and flings himself into his desk chair flipping through the spell book trying to find what he's thinking of. he fist bumps the air when he finds what he's looking for "Slowing down time" He makes note of the words he will need to chant and what magic he will have to use, feeling quite happy when he realises its elemental magic.

The next time he checks the time its 11:30am he curses under his breath and leaves to start walking to Derek's. He meets Isaac and Scott on the way and makes awing noises when he notices them holding hands.  
"You guys are so sweet" He says in a high pitched voice, Scott just claps him on the back and scoffs.  
"What did Derek want last night?" Isaac asks to break to silence.  
"Ah you know telling me off for being late, saying that I don’t understand pack dynamics because I was an omega for so long." He grimaces as he remembers the alphas harsh words.  
"Dude that’s so out of order, want us to talk to him for you?" Stiles gives his friends a shy smile before shaking his head.  
"Nah I'm sure I've dealt with worse, He just needs to get his head out of his ass." they all laugh and continue the short walk in a comfortable silence eventually reaching the other betas who are stood around talking to each other.

"Hey guys" Scott calls over to them and goes to join the chat. Derek has text them saying he will five minutes late to which stiles scoffs and laughs quietly. 'moans at me for being late to a meet and doesn’t show on time for a fight' stiles shakes his head and goes towards Erica who ruffles his hair and gives him a toothy grin.

When Derek finally arrives he instructs them off into threes.  
" Ethan, Aiden and Jackson you head north. Scott, Isaac and Lydia head east. Me, Liam and Kira will take the border." Stiles furrows his eyebrows and looks at Derek.  
"What about me?" Stiles asks with a hint of aggravation in his voice. Derek just looks to him and raises his eyebrows.  
"You stay here, patrol this area, if you see anything weird send them into the forest." Derek sounds smug and stiles can tell that he's punishing him for yesterday.  
"Derek he could help out you know?" Jackson suggests  
"I don’t want him fighting with us today, he stays here or goes home." He flashes his alpha eyes to emphasise that his decision is finale before telling them all to head off in there different directions leaving stiles alone.  
"fine" stiles says out loud but waits for them to be out of hearing range to mutter "I guess I'll just bring them to me." He remembers reading last night that the Kongamato species are drawn to magic, so he thinks it should be easy to lure them into his trap. He creates an invisible barrier around the clearing he is stood in which will only allow access in, trapping whoever or whatever steps foot inside. He lets his magic begin to surface and lets it crackle all around him, he smiles at the relaxing feeling of power flowing through his body. whilst he's waiting for the creatures to show his mind wanders reminding him of the last time he really used his magic for anything like this. The images of his captors fill his mind and he finds its getting harder to breathe, he closes his eyes tightly and tries to reach for his anchor (which is the memory of his mother singing) hoping It can bring him out of having a full blown panic attack "Just breathe stiles" he tells himself "you can do this" "Your protecting your friends" A little voice plays in the back of his mind telling him the use of his magic will make the darkness even thicker but he ignores it knowing that this mission his pack are on most likely won't work without his magic. So he sucks in a deep breath, holds tightly onto his anchor and raises back into a steady stance.  
\---  
Meanwhile the three groups are all walking through different parts of the forest not in hearing range of each other, no one's picked up on anything so Jacksons group and Scott's group are just having casual conversations. Ethan, Aiden and Jackson have decided to stop for a few minutes as they don’t see, hear or smell any immediate threat.  
"Why is Derek being such a jackass." Ethan states  
"If anyone could of helped with this its stiles." Jackson smiles at what Aiden says thinking back to when him, Isaac and Scott had first been turned.  
"When we were younger he was always the one who would be able to give us an advantage against enemies, he may have been human then but he was so intelligent we would always have the upper hand even though we were just omegas." Jackson turns away and starts to walk again thinking about what his life used to be.  
\---  
"Would you to please stop being so cutesy, we are supposed to be on the look out for killer birds." Lydia shouted over to Scott and Isaac who were practically cuddling whilst walking exchanging 'I love yous' every 2 seconds.  
"We have to listen to yours and Jackson baby talk, were just getting payback" Scott laughs  
"So what do you think happened between Stiles and Derek?" Lydia asks trying to change the subject  
"What do you mean?" Isaac looks like a confused puppy making Lydia roll her eyes.  
"Well for starters they are both totally crushing on each other and they used to be all close and sweet but now it's like they're just trying to piss each other off." Before either beta can reply they are interrupted by a loud squawk coming from above, before 4 huge creatures fly over them.  
"What the fuck!" Isaac yells before they all turn and start to run in the direction the Kongamato's went in. Howling for the others come find them.  
\---  
Stiles can sense the birds making their way towards him and braces himself. He jumps back slightly as he see's 4 massive creatures fly into the circle. He starts throwing fire balls towards them but they simple swerve out of the way or block them with their leathery wings. One of the beast swoop down from behind him and claw his face leaving 3 scratches down his cheek which doesn’t heal as fast as werewolves. "Come on you freaks" He taunts "You want me? is that why you came here?" he dodges the creatures almost effortlessly sending one of them flying into the circle with a ball of water.  
"Is that all you’ve got?" He laughs and raises his hands before chanting.  
"Core go round. Power be bound. Interrupt natures course. Time slow down."  
With that everything begins to move in slow motion allowing Stiles to make his move and bring all 4 birds down in a matter of seconds. With a click of his fingers everything returns back to normal although now he stand looking around at 4 dead Kongamato's. He knells down besides one and starts to look to see if he can find any indication that they were sent here but he comes up empty. So he dismantles the invisible barrier and waits for his pack.  
\--  
10 minutes later the rest of the pack have gathered all wide eyed and impressed seeing the birds all lying around the forest floor.  
"Well done Stilinski" Aiden claps him on the back  
"Good job." Isaac says proudly. Derek's glaring daggers at stiles, who feels slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"You went against my orders again stiles." Derek says flatly  
"I'm sorry Derek but they came my way so I did what I had to do."  
"Right now you will address me formally. this is not a casual conversation." stiles lowers his head and frowns.  
"Yes Alpha." The pack are all standing around slightly shocked and nervous as derek very rarely makes them address him as alpha and has only happened once when Jackson was rebelling.  
"Derek do you want us to go?" Erica asks timidly, Derek doesn’t even so much as shift his gaze from stiles.  
"No. this is something you should all hear in case anyone decides to act up like stiles here." All the betas nod their heads getting more anxious by the second at seeing their alpha getting so angry.  
"When I say you are to stay here and keep watch. That is what you do. You must of heard me tell Jackson you were not to fight. Do you remember that stiles?" Stiles nods sheepishly  
"Answer me."  
"Yes Alpha."  
"I do not do this often and I try to be as laid back as possible. But I will not tolerate you going against my orders."  
"Der-alpha" stiles corrects himself when Derek snarls  
"I got rid of them. I couldn’t just stand here and not protect myself. I had to do something." He looks to his friends for back up but they all know better than to talk back to Derek when he's this wound up.  
"You howl or call for help just like Scott did when they flew past him. You alert us that you are in trouble. You do not go against me and fight them off on your own do you understand me?" Stiles is getting increasingly frustrated but is trying his hardest not to challenge his alpha.  
"I am trying to protect you from allowing even more darkness into your heart. How do I do that when you can't even do as your told. You are not an omega anymore. You have a pack to help protect and that can't be done if we are not all working together" Stiles still isnt good in situations that involve him being shouted at and deems it a threat, which is why he is now shaking trying to hold himself back from attacking the alpha.  
"You need to stop now" Stiles says in a growl  
"Oh so you can't take orders but you think you give them?" Derek snorts and shakes his head  
"Derek I really think we should just calm down and talk back at the loft" Lydia tries to reason but Jackson puts his hand on his shoulder and stops her from going any further.  
"You all know I hate having to use my authority over you guys in situations like these but I cant have my pack members straying and doing what they like."  
"Alpha you need to back off." Stiles growls a little louder, trying his hardest to obey Derek. He gets raised eyebrows in return.  
"Don’t you dare tell me what to do pup."  
"Why are you acting like this Derek?" Scott asks warily but he gets ignored  
"You can't just do whatever you like stiles. However I am perfectly happy for you to apologise right now and this can all be dropped." Derek puts his hand out for stiles to show his submission, but he is still seeing Derek as a threat so simply snaps at the hand offered, only then realising that his fangs have dropped and his claws are out.  
"Oh dear" Lydia says suddenly  
"Derek he's seeing you as a threat. Most likely because whenever someone's had a go at him in the past he's been hurt. I think you need to soften your approach."  
"Don’t tell me what to do Lydia. I am his Alpha and if he wants to challenge me then so be it." Derek lowers his stance and changes into his alpha form.  
"Are you challenging me pup?" Stiles growls and lunges forward at his alpha, the submissive side of him screaming to get through. Stiles grabs hold of Derek and pins him to the ground growling and snapping in his face. Derek holds stiles back with only a little struggling before throwing the boy off of him and into a nearby tree.  
"Submit stiles." He continues growling whilst all the pack watch in horror.  
Stiles runs towards him letting his claws scrape across his chest. Derek spins stiles round and hold him to his chest before sinking his teeth into his betas next and physically making him submit.  
"That’s enough stiles." He whimpering and clutching to Derek as realisation crawls into his mind that he just attacked his alpha.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" He cries holding onto Derek's arm even tighter. He hates using his power like this but he has to keep his betas in check.  
"Its okay, im sorry too. Every one head home. Scott take stiles. I want you all to rest for a couple of days. Ill text you if I need you." His betas nod all slightly more relaxed now the confronting is over. They all head home reassuring themselves and wanting to make their alpha happy.  
\---  
Once Stiles is back in his house he finally lets himself cry. He feels terrible for the way he acted but knows he really couldn’t help it. He lays awake that night trying to brainstorm all the ways he could make it up to Derek. Number 1 on the list. tell him he knows he's his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story! It means so so much.  
> I know people are not liking how Derek is acting at the moment. But bare with me he is going to see what he's doing is wrong very soon. Please stick with it. It means a lot thank you


	12. You shall go to the ball... Well Jungle

It's been just over a week since the incident in the preserve and everything is seemingly quiet, there has been no need for official pack meetings so they have simply come together a couple of times to watch movies and feast on pizza. Derek is growing more frustrated by the day as stiles is constantly ignoring him. Even when he came for pack night, stiles just cuddled up to Ethan whilst pointedly ignoring Derek's presence. Derek has noticed a few small changes to stiles, he no longer seems to spike up his hair but now rocks the messy 'I just woke up' look, which he must admit does suit him. He also appears to flail less and seems more intent on listening to others conversations with out inputting every 2 seconds. He has briefly spoken to Scott but the young beta just said it was nothing to worry about. But this is Derek so he has to worry about everything no matter how little it may appear.

Meanwhile whilst Derek in pacing in his loft, Stiles is Walking around the mall updating his wardrobe. Although Lydia had supplied him with some outfits he felt in necessary to create a look he feels comfortable in. So here he is stood in the middle of Hot Topic searching for the perfect style for him. 

*4 DAYS AGO*  
Stiles is sat on his bed looking through the newest spell book he has bought, when he comes across a section about appearance. It immediately grabs his attention and he begins thinking about what he would change. He came to the conclusion that he shall re invent himself. Completely get rid of his past and hopefully in the process, make Derek see what he's missing out on and if that involves possibly invoking the alphas jealous side so be it. His plan of making it up to Derek faded when he realised the older wolf was trying to push him away and not telling him that he is his mate. Even though after a little research stiles found it out for himself. So now here he is stood in front of his full length mirror deciding what he could change. Moles? he's kind of grown to like them. Nose? Nope he likes that as well. Body? Yes maybe a little extra muscle and some abs? Yeah that sounds good. He closes his eyes and lets his elemental magic flow through him.

"as water shapes and changes the eternal earth, so shall my body be reshaped"

He opens his eyes and is slightly disappointed when he sees that nothing has happened so he assumes it must take a little bit of time. "Hmm I kind of wish my hair was longer." He says to himself, still looking in the mirror. "And maybe my clothes." He adds as an afterthought. He flicks through a couple more pages and until he finds the spell for hair growth and chuckles when he sees what he has to chant, he sighs and runs his hand through his currently fairly short hair.

"my hair shall grow like nasty weeds  
my energy will be like little seeds  
it will grow longer  
it will grow faster  
to my tailbone it shall be  
This is my will  
so mote it be"

He repeats the incarnation a couple of times before he opens his eyes once again seeing no difference at all.  
When he wakes up the next morning, he smoothly makes his way to the shower only stopping when he catches a glimpse of his reflection. "What the heck." he mutters to himself. His hair is now longer. long enough for him to actually use product in. His body appears more toned than it was when he fell asleep, he runs his hand over his newly toned torso groaning as he realises he aches like a bitch. Once he is showered he heads to his closet and chucks on a tank top and red plaid over shirt, which feels a lot tighter than he remembers. He sighs but realises he now has an excuse to go shopping.

*PRESENT DAY*

Stiles ends up leaving the mall with a lot of dark clothes, he tried his hardest not to join the Henley club but they are just so comfy. He bought a couple of pairs of skinny jeans which when he put them on were so tight they looked spray painted, he never thought he would like the style he found but he really does and he feels that its fitting. He has changed into one of the outfits he purchased and is pretty happy with how he looks. he's wearing a tight fitting grey Henley with a pair of ripped skinny jeans and White converses finished off with a new red hoodie. Stiles has just finished stuffing a few of his bags into his new backpack when he hears his name being called. He looks up to see Scott, Isaac and Jackson walking towards him.

"Whoa dude. did you fall into Derek's closet?" Jackson laughs  
"Nah fancied a change." Stiles says calmly  
"well good for you buddy. Anyway glad we ran into you. I was going to text you but bam you’re here as well. We have convinced Derek to come to Jungle with us tonight you in?" Stiles hesitates for a second, he remembers jungle always being ridiculously busy and he doesn’t want to lose control. As if Scott could read his mind he chimes in.  
"Derek is coming so if you lose control or something he can be there to help you out." They all look so hopeful that he will say yes, even though he has no interest what so ever, and then It comes to him. 'Dancing, music, strangers… what better place to make his alpha jealous.'  
"Erm yeah sure, I guess it would be okay."  
"Sweet man ill pick you up at 7pm. oh and Danny's made you a fake I.D" stiles gives a small smile before walking away to start his trek home.  
\----  
Derek is extremely unimpressed that he's been roped into chaperone the teens whilst they go out. He only agreed to go on the off chance his mate might actually acknowledge him. He is sat in his Camero waiting for Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Aiden to join him so he can get this over and done with he's tapping on the stirring wheel getting worked up on how long they are taking when they said they would be out in 5 which turned out to be 15 minutes later.  
The betas finally emerge all made up and looking smart. Even he will admit he has a good looking pack. Ethan, Aiden and Boyd are in various shirts and jeans whilst Erica is in a short black dress with 6 inch heels and a tight fitting leather jacket. Once everyone is settled they start the short drive to the club to meet the rest of the pack. He has given the 4 betas strict rules that they aren't to get drunk as he refuses 'To drag their puppy asses home and clean up vomit' He was met with groans and various curses, he chuckles and shakes his head at how juvenile they sound.

When they pull up he is greeted by the rest of his betas who give him the same response when he tells them about the no drinking rule, he's aware at least one of them will break it and its bound to be a human which he's hoping won't be stiles, which is when he realises he can't actually see the boy.  
"Where is stiles." he says as a statement  
"right here" A voice speaks up from behind him. He turns to look at the boy and is surprised with what he's met with. His jeans are so tight they frame every inch of his legs, gone are the batman shirts replaced with a tight white shirt which hugs muscles Derek had no idea he has. He's wearing a new pair of converses and his hair is just perfectly messy.  
"Dude you alright?" he hears stiles say, oh crap he was staring.  
"Er yeah were all here? okay lets go." stiles chuckles and walks next to him occasionally brushing his arm with the alphas. The betas get in the queue and are all excitedly chatting. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly nervous. the truth is he is terrified. He hasn’t been around this many people in years, and they aren't even inside yet. he holds his breath and counts to 8 before letting it out slowly and repeating until he feels himself getting calmer. When it's finally their turn to show I.Ds they are all silently praying they will get in which they end up doing and even getting red bands saying they are 21 or over, to which Derek growls lowly hoping his betas will realise how serious he is about the no drinking rule.  
"Come on sourwolf don’t suck the fun out of this too" stiles laughs, but before he can retort his betas have all gone in and are heading for the dance floor all except stiles who is overwhelmed by the mass amount of sound, smell and emotion he's been bombarded with.  
"well this is going to be interesting" Derek thinks before heading to the bar so he can watch over his pack.  
TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Stiles' makeover?!
> 
> Things between Derek and Stiles are going to get better very soon. I promise you amazing people some Fluffy sterek will be happening in a couple of chapters time :)


	13. I know you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can decipher the slurred drunk speech haha enjoy!

*previously*   
"Come on sourwolf don’t suck the fun out of this too" stiles laughs, but before he can retort his betas have all gone in and are heading for the dance floor all except stiles who is overwhelmed by the mass amount of sound, smell and emotion he's been bombarded with.  
"well this is going to be interesting" Derek thinks before heading to the bar so he can watch over his pack.  
\---  
As Derek expected the humans are already tipsy, he spots Lydia dancing closely to Jackson, who is gripping her waist and swaying in time with her movements. Kira is dancing off with some stranger whilst every now and then shooting a glance over to where Scott and Isaac are in one of the corners of the club pressed up close and laughing in between make out sessions which has Derek averting his eyes very quickly. Ethan and Aiden have gone separate ways and are dancing with a few people they have taken a liking too. Erica and Boyd were dancing but are now heading to the bar to check in with their alpha.

"Hey Der" Erica flutters her long eyelashes at her alpha  
"Have you seen stiles or Danny? we couldn’t find them." She then adds with a slightly concerned expression.  
"No I haven't, I'm trying to give him some leeway" Derek says whilst finishing off his drink  
"Come dance with us!" Erica laughs and takes her alphas hand trying to drag him onto the dance floor.  
"No! not going to happen. let go Erica" He pulls away and heads back to his spot at the bar thankful no one jumped in his seat the mere seconds he was dragged away. 'Where are you stiles' Derek thinks to himself before noticing the boy in question pressed up against Danny who looks more than happy with the situation, he lets out a low growl in his throat as he watches the scene in front of him unfold.

"Can I get you a drink handsome?" The smiley bartender asks whilst leaning forward and playing with a strand of her ash blonde hair. Derek internally groans before turning to look at her.  
"Bourbon. Neat" He says bluntly   
"Coming right up!" she says enthusiastically before fixing his drink  
"The names Viv, any particular reason you look about ready to kill someone?" Viv asks and leans forward again resting her chin on her hands and scanning over Derek's face. When she isn't answered she follows his line of sight before standing up straight and making her point.  
"If you're after that young hunk you're not going to get anywhere by just staring. By your reaction I assume you know him?" He sighs knowing she's right about just sitting here and doing nothing.  
"Yeah I know him. He hates me." He deadpans   
"I doubt that. he keeps looking over here and I think he is getting the reaction he wants." she chuckles when the alpha looks at her slightly confused but true to her word when he turns around stiles has his arms slung around Danny's neck in what looks like a messy, heated kiss and he's staring in right Derek's direction, not letting his eyes find anything else apart from his. 'he's trying to make me jealous.' Derek finally thinks 'and its fucking working' he groans.

\----

"fanks for agrein to hlp Danny boy" Stiles claps his new friend on the back and shines his charming smile.  
"Are you sure this is what you want? no offence but how do even know what team you play for? and plus your already drunk. are you sure you want this?" Stiles considers this for a moment. He kind of has a point. He technically missed those few crucial years that are used to find things out about yourself. Was he gay? Bi? He knows he found Nancy attractive before he destroyed her and now he thinks Derek is built like a Greek god but he's never actually been with a guy or had a proper kiss for that matter. Well unless you count Nancy even though that one involved the ripping out of tongues or the kiss him and Derek shared which was quick to be deemed a 'mistake'. So no maybe he doesn’t know just yet what he would be classed as but who the heck needs a label?

"I will ne'er know if I don try" He adds with a quick wink to which he gets an eye roll in return.  
When stiles first decided this was the perfect opportunity he didn’t quite realise he would be so awful at speaking to people he's never met or how overwhelming all the different scents would be. But then there is Danny who is very proud and open about his sexuality. Stiles had asked him to go to the bathroom with him to ask if he wanted in on his plan. Danny had been sceptical at first not wanting to get on the bad side of the alpha but when he heard his new friends reasons he didn’t really see why not, plus stiles had bombarded him with questions as to whether he thought he was attractive and he wasn’t going to lie.

So now here they are grinding on each other whilst making sure they are in plain view of Derek.  
"I fink it's working, he loks more homicidaaal than usual." stiles says loudly so Danny can hear  
"You should feel so privileged that I'm doing this."  
"Danny you are best okay. I owe you big time. Even more sho for this." He spins them around so he can make sure he can keep eye contact with Derek before pulling Danny into a sloppy kiss who is startled at first but soon reciprocates meeting stiles' movements which are surprisingly good considering his lack of experience. When the kiss breaks they stare at each other silently, both slightly flushed and pink.  
"Yeah you owe me big time Stilinski." Danny huffs but can't say anything more as there is a very angry looking alpha werewolf headed their way.

"Stiles. Danny." Derek addresses   
"Sup, Shourwolf. HA SHOWERWOLF" Stiles laughs hysterically at the image in his head  
"I need to talk to you. now." Derek's gritting his teeth trying to keep his wolf in check and not rip the very human Danny to pieces.   
"I'm bit buseh right nw alphaaa." Stiles smiles and moves to drag Danny away but is stopped by a large hand wrapping around his wrist.  
"Outside. Now." Derek growls, he watches as stiles rolls his eyes and heads to the bar for another drink completely ignoring his request and very much not walking in a straight line more like a zigzag whilst bumping into anything in his way.  
"Hey sweetheart what can I get ya." Viv asks stiles whilst shooting Derek a sly smile.  
"Beer please." An already drunk stiles asks  
"He'll have water." Derek adds and waits for viv to nod in agreement. Before turning to look at his newest beta   
"What are you doing?" He asks firmly  
"Gehten anover drnk." Stiles slurs  
"I mean with Danny." Derek can feel how tense his shoulders are and tries to relax his posture  
"he is vry perdy. Like yu" He chuckles and reaches his hand up run it over the older man's chest before getting swatted away.  
"ruude" Stiles huffs and turns to his drink disappointed to taste its contents.  
"Wht is thes. I wnted beer. Beer please" He calls over to the bartender who nods and pours him a drink trying to do it so that Derek won't notice. But of course Stiles is as subtle as an elephant and manages to completely miss his mouth pouring most of his drink onto his face.  
"You have definitely had enough." Derek says and removes the drink from stiles sending a glare to Viv who chuckles and shrugs. Derek shoots a text to his betas.

{Group Text: Pack}  
[Taking stiles home, he's wasted. Stay out of trouble.- DH]

"Come on were going home." Derek says whilst trying to pick stiles up who refuses to make this easy. Eventually he gets him outside the club and into the crisp night. Stiles refuses to be held up so is very unsteadily following Derek to his car.  
"If you puke in my car. I will rip your throat out. With my teeth." He emphasizes kicking himself for letting stiles get in such a state whilst knowing full well he has never had a proper drink before.

"Mey…My Alpha es a fucking asshole. He dosnt dersve meh. Yano. Iv ben through some shit n he still mmakes meh sumit to im." Derek feels his chest begin to burn 'does he really think that' it feels like ice is coursing through his veins, stiles' words hurt but maybe he has point 'he's had to submit for all those years and I'm still making him' 'oh god no wonder he hates me' so many thoughts are running through his head, it's not like he can even hold stiles to what he's saying or blame him because he has brought this on himself and plus stiles is plastered.  
"He kissed meh yano. It ws 'mazin" Derek has a death grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. 'Does he not realise who he's talking to?' Derek wonders.  
"D'rek you are… so mean" 'okay so he does. just great.'  
"YHU ACT LKE YOU DON CARE BOUT' ME" Stiles yells making Derek wince at the sudden loud noise.

"But… I knw you know." He freezes. his mind working a million miles per hours. 'what do I know' he thinks 'wait what does stiles know I know' ' why doesn’t he think I care about him?' 'stupid question... I'm an asshole'. His inner monologue is going insane, maybe pushing him away really was a terrible idea. They pull up outside the Stilinski's house, still waiting for stiles to elaborate on what he's talking about, when he doesn’t Derek finally gets his mouth to work.  
"What do you know stiles?"   
"that… we are mates." Derek's stomach churns as the 4 slurred words sink in 'Oh crap'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing are about to get fluffy :)


	14. Realisation

the next day stiles wakes with a pounding headache, hardly able to recall the previous night. He checks the time 9:01am so he heads down the stairs following the strong smell of bacon expecting to see his father stood over the pan not a relaxed looking alpha.  
"Err morning?" Stiles says confused  
"Why are you in my house?" Derek looks up from the bacon he is cooking and raises an eyebrow at the young wolf blood.  
"I guessed you would be hung over. thought you might like breakfast?" Stiles nods and takes a seat at the small kitchen table.  
"I was actually hoping we could talk?" Derek says unsure of himself  
"About what?"  
"Last night erm you said some things." Stiles freezes ' oh shit what did I do?'. Derek finishes cooking their breakfast and takes a seat opposite the teen.  
"I have to apologise for the way I have treated you. I have been insensitive to your situation. I know we were doing well for a while but then after the kiss I got nervous and I reverted back to my old self. For years you had to listen to commands and had to submit to people." Stiles cringes at the memory but lets him continue.  
"You were forced to do things you didn’t want to do. And I have treated you like that, More than once I have made you submit to me. As alpha I try to keep my pack in line and to do that I have always used violence. It was wrong to use that method with you and I understand any hatred you have towards me." Stiles is staring at Derek trying to think of something to say.  
"What's brought this on?" Stiles says sheepishly taking a mouthful of bacon.  
"When I brought you home last night, you said some things, you called me an asshole. At first I was hurt but then I realised that yes I am. I have treated you so badly and the pack think so too. I didn’t kiss you to make you feel better stiles… I kissed you because you are my mate and I couldn’t resist." Stiles chokes on his mouthful and tries to cover it up with a small cough. 'Holy mother of eyebrows.'  
"Last night at the club seeing you with Danny made me so mad. I just wanted to rip him a part and make you mine. I guess I've been rougher with you recently because I have been trying to hide my feelings. Stiles you told me last night that I am your mate as well." Stiles stays quiet his mind racing around in circles. before he lands on his reply.  
"You have been an asshole like a raging sour wolf but I haven't exactly made your life easy. All you have done is push me away and I didn’t like it. For years I haven't had someone in my life to be permanent and I thought you were going to change that but you turned on me and hardly treated me better than the monsters who took me." stiles realises now he's started he isn't going to be able to stop.  
"You have ordered me and chucked me around, telling me that we would never stand a chance. You glare at me and by the way if looks could kill I would be dead 300 times over. You Derek are a dick but you are also my mate. I don’t know a lot about feelings and damn I guess I still don’t even know what team I play for but I know for a fact that if there was a team broody alpha that is the team I would be a part of. I want to be with you or at least try." Stiles shoves his hand over his mouth once he has finished not believing everything he has just blurted out. Derek just looks at him in shock.  
"I understand. I don’t want to push you into anything. maybe we could try and take it slow?" Stiles pretends to be deep in thought for a moment before giving Derek a real toothy smile.  
"Of course Der-Bear" They finish their breakfast in a comfortable silence both occasionally sending each other shy smiles. When they finish they both help clean up before collapsing on the couch.  
"Soooo about last night, err me and Danny were totally just trying to make you jealous and I totally didn’t realise how easily I would get drunk which is like super embarrassing." Stiles nibbles at his sleeve whilst trying not to make eye contact.  
"Its fine stiles I got the hint. How is your head now? feeling any better?" Derek asks amused  
"It's okay, fading quickly. At least you're not making us train today." Stiles instantly regrets saying it out loud when Derek raises his eyebrows.  
"Well now you mention it a few of you did go against my no drinking rule, some sparring and a 10 mile jog sounds like a good idea." Stiles' eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to say something before closing it again.   
"I'm fucking with you" He says in a light, playful tone.  
"Oh thank god" Stiles says leaning forward to whisper in Derek's ear.  
"Because I really want a cuddle day, and you can't say no. you owe me." Derek sucks in a harsh breath and chuckles.  
"Whatever you say little red."   
And that is what they do they spend the whole day cuddled up in stiles' double bed watching movies and eating the 2 large pizzas they ordered, laughing and sharing little kisses. Derek hasn’t been happier, he's apologised practically every 2 seconds for the way he acted but each time he is shut up by stiles' soft lips pressed against his. When it reaches 20:30 they are interrupted by a loud knock at the door Instantly realising it is the rest of the pack they make their way downstairs and let them in.  
"Finallyyyyy!!" Scott shouts when he sees the two of them wearing sweatpants and baggy shirts.  
"So you got your shit together congrats Derek" Jackson adds and sends a knowing smile towards stiles. The pack all relax and lounge around the living room in a puppy pile eating Chinese that they begged Derek to pay for and laughing at the awful movie they have found on Netflix. Everything is great, the pack is happy now that their alpha and pack mate have finally come to their senses and admitted their feelings for each other. Everything seems so perfect in this moment. So of course something has to come and ruin the peace just not in a way anybody expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for staying with this story there are only going to be a few chapters left!
> 
> Let me know if any of you would read a sequel!? Thank you!


	15. What is wrong with me

Stiles wakes up to Derek running his fingers through his hair and lets himself relax into the touch before moving to look at Derek's smiling face.  
"G'mornin sourwolf" Stiles mumbles  
"Hey sleepy head" Derek leans down and places a kiss in stiles' hair.  
"What time is it?" stiles lays his head on the older mans chest and sighs in contentment.  
"11am little red." Stiles groans and pulls away to start getting dressed deciding he will take a shower later and for now the pack can just put up with him smelling slightly.  
"The pack are meeting in the clearing later, are you coming?" Derek watches closely as stiles puts a dark purple Henley on.  
"You sure it’s a good idea? we don’t seem to get along in those situations." he says rather bluntly   
"Stiles, I am trying. I really am, we have to give it a go and if things get heated we will take a break." Stiles kneels on the edge of his bed leaning towards his alpha placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"What time are we meeting everyone?"  
"about 12pm I think, is that okay?" Derek asks with a small smile playing on his lips, stiles simply nods and tries to drag the werewolf out of bed. Derek hisses and yanks his arm away looking at the burn forming on his forearm.  
"Stiles, what the hell!" Stiles' eyes widen in horror as he realises what happened  
"Omg I am so sorry, I don’t know why that happened." Derek climbs out of bed and takes the boys hands in his.  
"Hey it's okay, you didn’t mean it. let's go get some coffee."  
Stiles feels agitated, his skin itches with the desire to use his magic. He sips his coffee listening to Derek try and talk to him about Star Wars, but for once he just stays quiet.  
"Red, is everything okay? if you feel bad about the burn its fine, it wasn’t your fault." Stiles looks up to meet his gaze and sends a small smile his way.  
\---  
After their late breakfast they head off to meet the rest of the pack in the preserve. Stiles can barely sit still. he's either fiddling with the radio, tapping his fingers against the dashboard or bouncing his knee up and down.  
"Leave it" Derek growls out when stiles reaches to change the radio station again.  
"we'll be there in 5 so just stay still." stiles feels himself begin to get more and more worked up at Derek's words and sends a subtle glare his way.  
"Was that an order? Alpha." he says in a sarcastic tone earning a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. 'Wait were they boyfriends?' stiles thinks out of nowhere. 'Were they dating?' 'what's the difference?' his mind is all of a sudden a loop of questions he's dying to ask. He just works up the courage to ask one of his many question when they pull into the clearing to see the rest of the pack sat around chatting and laughing.  
Derek gets out of the car expecting stiles to follow but when he turns around stiles is just sat there not moving.  
"You coming?" He asks opening the door on stiles' side. He moves slowly taking his time to undo his seatbelt before joining the rest of the pack, ignoring some of the confused stares he is receiving.  
"Today I want you all to split into pairs and spar after 15 minutes you will switch to a new partner. At the end we will go half and half and have a group session. I will be watching and giving you all pointers." Derek tells them.  
Everyone splits off, stiles is with Erica which he is apprehensive about, she tends to get a little too rough and with his little outburst this morning he isn't sure this is great idea.  
"Come on dude, make a move. Scared to hit a girl?" Erica taunts. Stiles lets his eyes cloud over as they turn purple and rushes Erica, he gets her to the ground and is straddling her about to throw a punch when she flips them, reversing the position. She punches him in the face earning a animalistic growl from stiles who is trying to stay in control.  
"Come on stiles, you're getting your ass whooped by a girl." she adds a wink before throwing another punch. Stiles closes his eyes letting pure white fill them, he raises one of his hands that is pinned to ground sending Erica flying into a nearby tree. He gets back to his feet and stalks over to her, claws out and ready. She lunges forward trying to slash at his chest but not succeeding, stiles is ducking and moving quickly out of the way of everything she throws. He backs away with a small smirk on his lips.  
"Stiles get back in there!" Derek shouts   
"You getting tired wolf blood?" Erica taunts again whilst circling him. Stiles shakes his head and looks to his feet willing his eyes to turn blue, when he looks up Erica has her teeth bared and is ready to pounce.  
"Come here wolfie." Erica doesn’t even hesitate at the request and runs towards him. Stiles puts his hands in front of him and lets the she-wolf run into them, she falls to the ground clutching her stomach and rolling in pain. When she lifts her top there are 2 burns in the shape of stiles' hands that dont appear to be healing.  
"Enough! Erica are you okay?" Derek jogs towards her.  
"What the fuck stiles why aren't I healing!" She says with wide eyes, Stiles just stares not a single ounce of guilt on his face. He frowns and lets the blue fade from his eyes which makes the burns begin to heal.  
"I think I need to leave." Stiles says in a calm tone.  
"do what you want." Derek replies before helping his beta back to her feet.  
\----  
a few hours later and stiles is sat on his bed just staring at his hands. 'What is wrong with me.' he says as he curls up in bed. He feels so strange like every inch of his body is telling him to go and take on the rest of the pack 'I'm not a bad person' He tells himself 'they are my friends' he keeps whispering reassurances to himself. He lays there for what feels like hours before he hears the familiar sound of his window sliding open and a certain sourwolf entering his room.  
"Are you okay?" Derek asks in a soft tone. Stiles doesn’t move.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Derek sits on stiles' bed and places a warm hand on his shoulder, causing stiles to turn a look at him.  
"I don’t know what's wrong with me, I didn’t mean to hurt Erica." Stiles says in a shaky voice.  
"It's okay, she's alright. she's was a little upset but she isn't mad at you." Stiles doesn’t reply, worried his shaky voice will betray him. Instead he curls into his alpha even more, finding comfort in the warm embrace. They both lay in silence before letting themselves be lulled to sleep by the others presence finally feeling at peace and hoping that peace will last more than just a few hours.


	16. Czeslawa Slaski

the next day stiles wakes to an empty bed, he takes a deep breath letting the smell of bacon fill his nostrils, he makes his way downstairs seeing Derek stood over the pan cooking breakfast.  
"You're awake." good observation, stiles thinks to himself.  
"You're making breakfast?"  
"Yeah thought you might want some, coffee is on the table." Stiles gives him a small smile and takes a seat. He feels strange towards Derek, he sees his mate but he isn't seeing any authority. He isn't seeing his alpha. A few moments later and Derek is setting their breakfasts in front of them before taking the seat opposite and beginning to eat.  
"Are you okay?" Derek asks sensing a change in stiles' behaviour  
"Err yeah just tired" He replies with a smile, he can feel his hands shaking and wants nothing more than to release his magic. They eat their food in silence, before stiles rushes to get up, he kisses his mate on the cheek mumbles about seeing him later and races upstairs. Derek is left alone feeling confused and worried. He finishes his food and cleans up before sighing calling up a goodbye and waking his way outside.  
10 minutes later stiles hears Derek get in his camero and head off. "fuck okay Stiles control yourself." Why did he feel so angry towards Derek? what the hell is going on? Stiles can feel his eyes clouding over as they change colour he lets out a long breath he didn’t notice he had been holding. He feels different… he feels powerful. It hits him like a ton of bricks, this morning he didn’t see Derek as his alpha. It freaks him out, Derek is his Alpha and his wolf knows it so why doesn’t it feel like it right now? He grabs a book he has stored under his bed and flicks through the pages looking for anything that might be of help. He finds nothing. he goes through 3 more books before finding one on Wolf Bloods which is all hand written by someone who went by the name of Czeslawa Slaski. Stiles assumes she was Polish going by her name. She used to go around to different packs and help 'tame' the wolf bloods species in the 1800's. A section titled the 'Power Surge' catches his attention.

[March 26th 1826  
Wolf Bloods have been known to challenge their Alphas often stating that in that moment they felt they had no control over their magic and 'blacked out' or that they didn’t see them as their alpha in that moment. This is caused by an internal power surge. The wolf wanting to submit but the mage wanting to show how powerful they are. From what I have personally witnessed when observing a wolf blood who I was training they show what I would describe as symptoms; Rebelling against orders, Magic outbursts, Black outs and Challenging pack members before finally challenging the alpha. Most of the wolf bloods I have worked with have had some type of past trauma making it even harder for them to take orders. It has never been stated aloud by I believe wolf bloods should not be in packs and most certainly should not be controlled.  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

"Well that was really freaking helpful." Stiles states out loud flicking over the next few pages before coming across another entry.

[May 10th 1826  
I have been working with Alaricus Gorski for 3 months. I found him when the Alpha of the Buyzynski pack asked for my help with his new beta. He had been found roaming through the forest in Buyzynski territory, he was wounded and barely human but they refused to kill him. I later found out that he had been taken by the Valourex but had managed to escape by using skills they had taught him. Alaricus has come a long way since then and originally just wanted to help others who needed his support however through his latest power surge I was unable to stop him from taking the lives of those he called pack. The only one he left alive is his mate Katazyna Lis. Katazyna is refusing to mate with Alaricus, I am doing everything in my power to bring him back to himself.  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

Stiles finds himself relating to what he's reading. "You were taken by the Valourex too" He says running his fingers over the yellowing page. "We seem pretty alike buddy but I'm not going to kill my pack." he says under his breath. He doesn’t really know what to do. He has been experiencing some of the things she mentions. What if he hurt someone? what if he hurt Derek? He rubs his chest feeling the familiar warmth from the darkness settled there. He only then realises he had forgotten about it over the past couple of days and that he has missed the feeling.

[July 18th 1826  
Alaricus Gorski is the name on everyone's lips. He is the most powerful wolf blood I have ever seen. I have been following him around the country for weeks now. I have seen him use his power to hurt innocents over and over again and I fear I am not able to stop him. He took Katazyna with him, she grounded him but she couldn’t live without alpha buyzynski and took her own life to be reunited with him. When Alaricus last approached me, he explained how he felt like something was wrapping around his heart, making him lose control. That is the last I have heard from him but I know he is still terrorising anyone who dares to stand against him.  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

Why do I feel emotional stiles thinks to himself, he pushes the book away and stares out his window. "I don’t want to hurt you Derek." He whispers before seeing he has a few messages from the pack.

From: Scarf Puppy  
[hey how you doing? IL]

From: Danny M  
[Are you okay? you seemed off recently?DM]

From: Scotty Boy  
[Stillllesssss, Want to meet up later and play video games so I can kick your ass?-SM]

From: Sourwolf  
[Just checking in, hope your okay.-DH]

Stiles sighs and shoots back quick replies before chucking his phone to the side and putting on some clean clothes, he has turned Scott down so he can do more research. Everyone seems to have noticed his change in behaviour. He really needs to know more.

[November 8th 1826  
I'm starting to get sick, Alaricus said he can help me but I turned him down, I will not let that monster use his magic anywhere near me. Things have got so much worse. He told me he thinks if someone ripped his heart out it would be black from the darkness he has gained from his vicious acts. I still have enough energy to keep watch on him. All I can describe this as is a permanent power surge, I have never seen anything like it and I hope no one else will ever have to witness what I have watched. He is 17 with a body count reaching way into the 80's mainly those who have done him wrong or hunters who have tried to kill him but among those are innocents he deemed collateral damage. I am still trying to help other wolf bloods with their power surges but it's getting harder as I am still following Alaricus and am getting weaker by the day. I shall try and check in soon  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

[January 1st 1827  
I am bed ridden now. Alaricus is staying nearby he refuses to let me be alone. I fear for those he will encounter after I am gone. So I am going to try and take him down with me. I have never killed a supernatural being and never thought I would but Alaricus is like no other I have ever met and I now believe he roams this earth to cause chaos. He became like the son I was never blessed with and I must admit I love him. Which is why I have followed him and tolerated him for so long. I do not agree with what he has done but I live to protect his species. Some would say at the beginning he wanted to protect those who could not protect themselves but that is no longer what he is about.  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

Stiles sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Okay what else you got for me Czeslawa."

[January 22nd 1827  
I feel this will be my last entry and with my passing I shall leave all of my knowledge tucked safely in this journal. To control a power surge you must find your anchor for your mage side whilst still trying to anchor yourself to your wolf. It's difficult but It can be done. Trust your alpha and if you feel he is no longer yours, back away until your surge has calmed down. You are not a violent species but you are strong and some people will want you as weapons. If you cannot control your surges please leave your pack it will be for the best. Protect yourselves and those who need you.  
Alaricus Gorski has been taken down it was not an easy task for those involved. He didn’t go without making his mark, he left this earth with a curse. When the last Wolf Blood has been hunted and the species is seemingly extinct a young mortal will take his place. In a sense he will be reincarnated. This individual will be more powerful than anyone you have ever come across. You MUST stop the darkness inside of them before they lose themselves. They will be unstoppable.  
Young wolf blood if you are reading this I beg of you to do the right thing. If you have this book in your possession it means either you or someone you know, knows who you are. You are the reincarnation of Alaricus Gorski and you are extremely powerful. Find your anchor before it's too late, If you have a pack let them read this, let them be prepared for what could happen. My sweet little Wolf Blood if you feel you are running out of time you must take this book and leave. Leave behind those who you love and run. Run as far away as you can and do not look back, if you do and your heart is dark it will no longer matter who they are, you will hurt them. Use your powers for the right thing, help those who need it and I assure you, you will be okay. Stay safe powerful one, I will be watching over you.  
\- Czeslawa Slaski]

Stiles can feel the panic rising in every inch of his body. He scrambles for his phone and quickly scrolls through the numbers stopping when he comes across a familiar sourwolf. thankfully he picks up on the 2nd ring  
"Derek thank god."  
"Stiles whats wrong?"  
" I need to speak to you."  
"Stiles slow down, just breathe okay. what's happened?."  
"Derek get over to mine. NOW" he shouts ending the call abruptly and pacing his room. "I'm fucked I am so fucked." stiles says under his breath.  
\----  
It takes Derek 10 minutes to run to the Stilinski house. Stiles sounded so panicked he just ran out of his loft and barely made it hear without fully shifting. He doesn’t even bother to knock just walks straight in to see a very stressed looking stiles sat at the kitchen table.  
"Red what's going on?" Derek asks softly  
"This morning… this morning I didn’t see you as my alpha. I saw you as my mate but I didn’t feel any authority from you" Stiles says sheepishly not looking up to meet his mates gaze.  
"It scared me so I started going through different books that I have and I found this one." He places Czeslawa's journal onto the table. Derek recognises the book instantly, remembering seeing Chris and Deaton looking through it.  
"Have you heard of Alaricus Gorski?" Stiles looks up and asks quietly. Derek sucks in a sharp breath and flashes his eyes a deep crimson. He had convinced himself that all the Alaricus business was forgotten about


	17. Don't lie to me

"Have you heard of Alaricus Gorski?" Stiles looks up and asks quietly. Derek sucks in a sharp breath and flashes his eyes a deep crimson. He had convinced himself that all the Alaricus business was forgotten about  
\----  
"Have you?" Stiles asks with inpatients leaking into his voice  
"Deaton and Chris Argent mentioned him to me but not in a lot of detail." Derek doesn’t meet stiles firm gaze.  
"Did you not think to tell me?"  
"Why do you think we have been trying to keep you out of trouble? it's so you don’t completely darken your heart!" Derek regrets his answer as soon as he says it.  
"You knew about that? all this time you have known?" Stiles is growing increasingly angry his hands can't stop shaking as he tries to take in what is going on.  
"Stiles breathe okay we can sort this out, I will help you!"  
"Derek, you knew, you knew about power surges you know that there is a possibility that I could hurt you or the pack, I felt it the other day with Erica! I wanted to rip her head off! and you… you I need to stay away from." Stiles lets out a shaky breath and rests his head in his hands.  
"I have never heard of a power surge! you need to believe me, I thought Deaton and Chris were wrong about you being a reincarnation okay."   
"Derek please just take this book and go alright? I-I need to think about what to do."   
Derek wants to protest he wants to hug stiles and tell him everything will be okay but instead he nods takes the book and heads to his Camero. His knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel he grits his teeth as he hits dial on Chris Argents number.

[Chris it's Derek.]  
{Derek how can I help you?}  
[Stiles gave me a book, he knows about Alaricus and he is pissed. He mentioned something about a power surge? what do you know and why didn’t you tell me!]  
{Ah I was hoping our assumptions were wrong. What book is it?}  
[Erm Czeslawa Slaski?]  
{ah yes Deaton gave that to stiles a while ago. I don’t know too much on the subject but I'm guessing it is all in that journal}  
[Ah fuck okay Thanks Argent]

He ends the call quickly and glances over to the book he threw onto the passenger seat. When he arrives back at the loft he is thankful that he gets to enjoy his own company for a while. He goes straight to his armchair and settles down with the journal. Its old and fragile looking, the pages are yellowed and the ink in places is smudged making some parts difficult to decipher. 'What is going on with you.' he thinks to himself not able to shake stiles' behaviour from his mind. When he reaches the entries about power surges he finds himself feeling slightly uncomfortable 'would stiles really try to hurt him and his pack?' His jaw is set in a tight line as he reads through the remainder of the entries, getting more nervous as he reads how messed up Alaricus turned out to be.   
He sits and reads and then re-reads again and again waiting for all the pieces to slot together. He has to come up with a way to help stiles without him leaving the pack or beacon hills all together. They somehow need to keep him on the right track, not let him use his magic for anything that could be considered dark. Derek thinks for a while before coming to the conclusion that someone should be watching stiles 24/7.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Hey Derek, what's up?" Scott asks as him and the rest of the pack make their way into the loft.  
"Stiles is going through a tough time at the moment you remember of the stuff about Alaricus? well its true and he is going through something called a power surge which basically means he will want to challenge us all. I want someone to keep an eye on him all the time. We will take turns, just so we know he isn't doing anything stupid."   
"So you want us to just follow him and linger in the shadows? that’s not creepy at all." Jackson chuckles.  
"Make excuses to hang out with him, invite him out if not then yes follow him and stay in hearing range of his house." Derek finalises  
"Why can't you do it?" Aiden pipes up  
"He practically kicked me out of his house yesterday and I haven't heard from him since." Derek's wolf whines when he thinks about it, he just wants to hold stiles and tell him they will get through it all together.  
"I shall text him and invite myself over right now." Scott says with a beaming smile.  
To: Stiles  
From: Scott McCall  
[Duddeee can I come over so I can kick your ass on fifa?]  
To: Scott McCall  
From: Stiles  
[Hi, Erm sure I guess so?]  
"He said yes so I'm going to head out. See ya later!" He waves back at his pack choosing to ignore the slight look of defeat on his alphas face.  
It only takes him 10 minutes to get to his friends house, he jogs his way up the few steps and lets himself in. Stiles is sat at the kitchen table staring at his glass of water whilst it’s floating a few inches above the table.  
"Sup man?" Stiles says without taking his eyes off the glass  
"Dude you ready to get your ass kicked?" Stiles manoeuvres the glass back onto the table before looking at his friend through tired eyes.  
"Go set it up then." He says bluntly before following Scott into the living room.  
From: Sourwolf  
[Is everything okay?-DH]  
Stiles opens the message before putting his phone back into his pocket deciding he might text back later. maybe. Scott and Stiles are deep into their game when Scott tries to address the situation.  
"So Derek said you are having a hard time at the moment? You know you can talk to me right, you're my bro." He sends a smile towards his friend. Stiles pauses the game and turns to Scott who is looking more nervous by the second.  
"That’s why you are here? Derek sent you?" Stiles says with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nooo not at all, I wanted to hang with my bro."   
"Dude my hearing may not be as good as yours is but I can still tell when you are lying. Trust me you learn a thing or two when you have to deal with master manipulators for three years." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly.  
"I think you should leave." Stiles says firmly   
"I'm not leaving were having bro time and I want to know that you are okay." Stiles tries to keep his cool 'When has he ever been this annoying' he thinks to himself before remember that he kind of wants to hurt everyone at the moment.  
"You really need to go Scott." He growls slightly sending shivers down Scott's spine.  
"Stiles come on buddy just forget I said anything yeah?" Something snaps causing stiles to jump to his feet and scream in his friends face.  
"GO NOW." Its more animal than man reminding him of when he first came back to civilisation. Scott puts his hand out as if to show stiles that he isn't a threat and takes a step back.  
"Stiles calm down. I'm going okay." Stiles flashes his eyes sending Scott running out of the front door.  
"Fuck" Stiles says to himself when he is once again left alone.   
"I need to get out of here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left! if any of you would interested in a sequel please let me know :)


	18. the first time

Scott jumps on his bike and rides back to Derek's hoping the pack are still there.  
"Derek!!"  
"Scott what are you doing here?"  
"Stiles made me leave I asked him what was wrong and he thinks you sent me and then he shouted at me. It was scary, he is really intimidating when he's mad."  
"Ethan, Aiden head over there, don’t get close enough that he will pick up on you though." The betas nod and head out of the loft. Isaac and Jackson are instantly next to stiles asking for details whilst Derek paces around trying to think of what he can do to help his mate.  
To: Stiles  
[Stiles what happened with Scott? Are you okay? xo-DH] 

Once again his text receives no reply which angers him in a way he hasn’t felt before.

To: Derek Hale  
From: Aiden  
[Just arrived. Sounds like Stiles is practicing spells.]

Derek rubs his hand over his face and takes a seat next to Erica who is cuddled up to Boyd.  
"Maybe he just needs space der." She says soothingly 

\----

Meanwhile Stiles is sat in his room letting his body glow with the fire he has encased himself in. He is pretty impressed that nothing else is on fire and that he isn't burning to death. He counts it as a win even though the fire was only supposed to be in his hands. Stiles lets the fire burn down and sniffs the air 'ugh' he thinks, he has the feeling he is being watched 'just what I need' he rolls his eyes and opens his spell book. He chuckles to himself and goes to his window staring up at the sky.  
"tempestatis procella magna voco"   
He looks over to where he believes the twins are hiding and sends a wink their way. 2 minutes later the sky begins to grow darker as the winds pick up before lightning begins to light up the sky followed by ear piercing thunder, he sort of hopes Ethan and Aiden have their 'super' hearing zoned in on him because that would have hurt. The rain begins to batter against the window causing a smirk to appear on Stiles' face. He uses all his wolf senses and reaches out his magic to see whether his little storm sent the betas running he is very pleased to find that it has.

\----

"Holy Fuck where did this come from." Ethan shouts over the thunder as they are running towards Dereks.  
"I have no idea I generally think I went deaf." Aiden retorts just as loud. They are back at the loft in record time both soaking wet and leaving a trail of rain water behind them.  
"Sorry Derek but we weren't staying out in that." Ethan says with a small smile.   
"It's okay I don’t think it is a coincidence." The pack looks puzzled and waits for Derek to elaborate.  
"Stiles probably knew you were there maybe this was him? it came on pretty quickly." Derek tells them.  
From: Stiles S  
To: Derek Hale  
[Come over. Need to talk. Just you.]  
He tries to hide the smile that is pulling at his lips but can't help but let it form.  
"Stiles wants me to go to his. If you leave be careful." He orders before walking out.

\----

He stands on Stiles' porch for a moment before knocking, holding his breath as he does so 'why am I so nervous?' he thinks. The door opens quickly shocking him when stiles grabs his hand and pulls him inside. Stiles leads Derek upstairs without saying a word just gently holding his hand and occasionally glancing back. Derek takes a seat at stiles' desk which makes his mate frown for a moment before putting the smirk back on his face.  
"What's going on? the storm. is that you're doing?" Stiles nods and giggles.  
"Why did you send them?" Stiles asks simply   
"To make sure you were okay."  
"You put them in danger same with Scott." Stiles walks over to Derek and sits in his lap leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"I wanted to tear Scott apart yesterday." Stiles places a kiss just behind Derek's ear which makes the alpha shiver.  
"I wanted to hurt him and he is like a brother to me." He licks a line across Derek's jaw.  
"What do you think I would do to my mate?" He whispers in a low voice.  
All functions in Dereks brain seemed to have shut down momentarily before stiles words click into place making him push his beta away a little.  
"You wouldn't have hurt him. That’s not you." Stiles giggles  
"36 people Derek, do you remember what happened to those 36 people?" Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek hair and rubs his cheek against the alphas neck.  
"That wasn’t you. You had no choice but you do now and you can fight it Stiles. I will help you." stiles moans lightly into Derek's neck making his hairs stand on end.  
"I don’t know if I want to anymore. The magic I did earlier made me feel so good. It made me think if you could make me feel that good." Stiles moves to look his mate in the eye.  
"Could you alpha? could you make me feel as good as my magic?" Derek sucks in a sharp breath and smashes their lips together in a sloppy kiss, its heated and needy nothing sweet about it. They move onto Stiles' bed in a tangle of limbs. Stiles flips Derek so he is on top straddling his alpha placing wet kisses on the alphas neck and chest edging down slowly making Derek shift and growl in the heat of the moment.

\----

They lay next to each other panting and sweaty, their naked bodies held close to each other. Stiles lets a smile play on his lips at how perfect his first time has been, if only it were under better circumstances.  
"I love you Stiles." Derek whispers into the younger mans hair. Stiles mumbles as a response and buries his head deeper into the touch. He feels slightly guilty, he knows his actions will hurt Derek but he couldn’t do what he needs to without knowing what his mate felt like first. He knows he loves Derek, he knows he loves him more than anything and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him. That is how his plan came about in the first place. He decided it's better to hurt him mentally than risk hurting him physically or even worse killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is only 1 chapter left! Thank you all so much for staying with this story! i really appreciate it.


	19. Alone

As soon as Derek as pries himself away from stiles heading off with the promise 'to help him get through this' Stiles grabs a duffle bag from under his bed and begins to pack everything he thinks he will need. He chucks in a couple of outfits favoring to keep his bag light. He grabs his spell books and shoves them in before grabbing a picture of when he was a baby with his mother and a newer one with his father. He holds back the tears as long as he can but it doesn’t take long for them to push past the barriers and start cascading down his face. 'I'm Alaricus.' he reminds himself 'I am dangerous. This is for the best.' He feels horrible, regretting his decision to be with Derek before he went through with anything. He knows Derek has been hurt in the past and knows he is going to fall under the same title as the psychos he has dated before. He doesn’t know what scares him more, the thought of leaving or the thought of leaving and losing his mind on his own. "If I stay here I will hurt everyone." He says out loud "You are doing this for them." "Just get yourself under control and maybe one day you can come back" He keeps trying to reassure himself, not wanting to talk himself out of leaving and endangering his friends-his family. He grabs his note pad from his desk and begins to write different notes to the pack.

__**Hey guys,  
As you are all probably aware I haven't been myself recently I have tried to control what I learnt is called a power surge but it isn't very easy. Czeslawa Slaski's journal can tell you more. I have been through hell of a lot over the past few years but as soon as I found you guys I thought things would be okay again. You have all tried to convince me at some point that I am not responsible for what I did whilst escaping the Valourex but I am. In the Journal it explains how Alaricus Gorski escaped the same organisation as I did. If it wasn’t for me being his 'reincarnation' I would most probably be dead. You all helped me get back on my feet and I will forever be grateful for that. I'm sorry about this but it has to be done I can't risk putting you all in danger it isn't fair. You are all so strong and are such an amazing pack so please don’t forget that. I am so lucky to have had the privilege to call you my pack even if it was only for a short amount of time. Stay Strong.  
Stiles Stilinski**

He takes a deep breath and looks to the ceiling trying to push back the tears.

__**Dad,  
I know that this is going to be hard for you to understand as you already lost me once but this is for the best. I refuse to stay here and put your life at risk. You have been amazing and are honestly such a strong man. Please don’t lose touch with the pack, you need them as much as they need you. I promise one day I will come back and we will be a little family again but for now I have to do this alone. I love you Tato don’t forget it.  
Genim**

\----

__**Scotty, Isaac and Jackson  
My mini pack, the three people I have always been able to rely on. You guys are freaking amazing and I missed you so much when I was taken. Seeing you again was honestly awesome, I never thought I would. You three need to stick together, you are strong and could kick any creatures ass all on your own. I know me leaving is going to seem ungrateful but if there was another way that ensured your safety I would accept it immediately. Thank you for never giving up on me and helping me when I needed you all. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me.  
Stiles Stilinski**

\----

__**Sourwolf,  
Well this is definitely the hardest one to write. First of all I want to say how sorry I am for everything and what I did I will regret for the rest of my life. You are my mate and it is taking every ounce of strength I have to let you go. I know that this is going to hurt you and that is never what I wanted but I would not be able to live with myself if I killed you. Over time you will move on and find someone who is amazing for you, someone that you deserve even if that someone isn't me. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I promise I will always be thinking of you. Please don’t look for me Derek I need to get everything sorted so I am not a risk to anyone, only then will I allow anyone to find me or will return to Beacon Hills. You are a lot stronger than you think you are and your betas really do look up to you, don’t let them down like I have. I love you so much Derek Hale and it was a pleasure to get to know you. Maybe one day we will get to be together but for now we have to go our separate ways. I will come back I just don’t know when. Be happy Alpha Hale.  
Little red,**

\----

Stiles puts the letters into their separate envelopes and leaves them neatly on his bed waiting to be found. He grabs his duffle bag and makes his way down the stairs. He looks around at his childhood home, the place he dreamt about for three years , the place he would have done anything to get back to, the place he was now leaving behind. He pulls his hood up and makes his way out of the front door. He takes in the exterior of his home before starting the trek to the bus station. He arrives quickly, quicker than he really wants and before he knows it he has bought a ticket and is passing the Beacon Hills sign. He lets a tear trickle down his face when he hears a familiar howl, he tries his hardest not to howl back but all he wants is to jump off the bus and into the arms of his love. Maybe one day that will happen, maybe one day the most powerful creature on earth will return to the small town of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! cant believe its already finished!  
> I know there are a few people who didn't want stiles to leave however i do have plans as to where this is going!  
> please stay tuned because i will be starting a sequel in the next couple of weeks!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this through to the end and i hope you will read a sequel.


	20. SEQUEL IS NOW UP

**Just so everyone knows the sequel to this work is now up! Wolf Blood- Where You Belong**


End file.
